Shadowy Passages and Light's Hope
by Stormfalcon
Summary: Well this takes place shortly after Harper made his machine that messed up time. It also messed up Space though and opened a worm hole to another world where an unsuspecting Jedi found his way to the world of Andromeda. There he meets a woman that could
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  I don't own Andromeda or Star Wars so don't sue me.

A Path Found

            Jassen was flying his X-wing through space on his way to a remote planet where he had been told that there were few people.  He figured that he needed some time alone now that he was a Jedi knight.  He needed to find a place where he could practice with his lightsaber.  He needed a place where he could just think and practice.  That was what he needed at the moment.

            He had always wanted to be a Jedi and now he was one.  The thing was though he just didn't know how to deal with it.  It was a dream come true and yet the title didn't bring with it the respect that was usually due a Jedi.  People still hated him for being different.  They hated him for his long white hair and his ice blue eyes.  They hated him for reasons that he figured were his father's fault.

            His father had been a respected Jedi when he had turned over all his friends to a Sith.  They had all been killed and replaced by Clones.  They in turn killed many more and his father had been blamed and tried by the Jedi Council.

            Jassen had thought that he would never make a Jedi after that but the council had taken pity on him and allowed him the chance to join the ranks.  He had proven himself in every task beating everyone with ease and even learning a few new skills that had been thought lost.

            Jassen shook his head slowly to clear it of thoughts that were best left undisturbed.  They led to the Dark Side and that was a place he didn't want to go.  He didn't want to be a Dark Jedi.  He wanted to be remembered as a great man.

            Jassen looked out his cockpit window and his eyes widened in surprise.  What had been just a few moments before nothing but space was now a giant black hole that was slowly pulling him closer.

            "Why does this stuff always happen to me," Jassen wondered aloud.  It was true things always happened to him that seemed to be set there for him.  

            There was one time that he had found a lightsaber that someone had lost.  He had taken it to the council only to find out that it had been a test to see just how honest he truly was.  They had wanted to see if he would take the saber and keep it so that he could claim that he was a Jedi.  There had also been an instance when a bunch of his fellow apprentices had jumped him.  They had beaten him to the ground trying to make his lose his temper and hence open up the way to the Dark Side.  He hadn't lost his temper though and had just dealt with it like a man.  They had all been eighteen or older, and he had been but ten.  He had broken four ribs in that encounter and his face had been cut when one of them had kicked him with the toe of their boot.  The toe had been made to house a small knife.  The knife had cut him between the eyes diagonal and had left a scar.  His master had said that it made him look more manly but Jassen wore it as a badge.  He wore it as a reminder of what people could become and of the test that had been laid at his feet by the young men.

            Jassen said to himself, "Snap out of it Jassen.  That was the past."

            He tried to steer the X-Wing away from the black hole but it was as if it had a gravitational pull on him.  He used a lot of power redirected from his life support systems to the engines.  He was hoping that would be enough to pull him away from the hole.  At first his idea seemed to work but then he was slowly being pulled back to the hole.  

            He took a deep breath as the dark maw of death loomed before him.  "Well mother I guess your son dies this day," Jassen said as he watched the black hole come closer and closer.

            He wondered what it would be like.  He had never feared death but he hadn't looked forward to it either.  He had always known that death was a part of life and there was no use fearing it.  But he had always wanted to die in either battle or in bed as an old man like he had been told Yoda had died.

            The darkness seemed to call to him and he shut his mind to it.  He wouldn't allow his wanting to live consume him and make him lose his way down the path of light.  He wouldn't become a Sith Lord.  He wouldn't!  

            He lifted his head and stared at the dark pit of his doom and smiled.  He would accept it and when it came for him then maybe he would be judged worthy in the after life if there was one.  He felt something shift almost as if time itself or maybe space changed on him as he slowly entered the rift in space that was the black hole.

                        *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            Jassen found himself in a part of space that he knew he hadn't been in before.  In fact he wasn't sure where he was.  He saw a large blue giant off to his left many light years away along with a planet a long ways off as well.  He knew that he couldn't make it to the planet, not with as much of his life support system burned up as he had used in order to get away from the black hole.

            The black hole?  That caused him to look around.  There it was still in place still pulsating with the blackness that had seemed to call out to him.  He was still in it's clutches he could tell and he knew that hew as in trouble.  All he could do was convert all his power from the engines to the his life support systems and hope that the force would be with him.  He had to hope that someone would chance his way and save him or he was dead.  His life support systems would only keep him alive for about a week maybe a day or two more but that was all.

            He closed his eyes and decided that he would sleep even though he didn't need the sleep.  He had to pass the time someone and he had heard of men going insane after being alone in space for only a couple of days.  He knew he was going to be there for awhile and so he had to pass the time somehow.

                        *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            "Dylan that black hole appeared out of nowhere.  I say that we go check it out," Harper said as he walked onto the command deck.

            "Yes Harper I know that it appeared out of nowhere but the question is how.  Those things don't just pop up," Dylan said as he looked at the screen again.  There it was, the black hole.  Something that Dylan really didn't like.  He and black holes seemed to have a lot of history and they seemed to now want him to continue with his life.  They always seemed to be there somewhere.

            "Well that machine that Harper built that brought me to all of you might have made this black hole appear in another time in our future which just happened to turn out to be now," Trance said.  The person who claimed to be Trance though she wasn't nearly so purple or so nice.  This Trance was much more grown up and much more, well different.  

            "Well Dylan do you want me to go to Slipstream and get us there to check this out.  We were asked to you know," Beka said reminding Dylan of the message that they had received.  The message had asked them to check out a black hole that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  It had been there for eleven days and it wasn't affecting anything but they had wanted to know about it.  They wanted to know if it was something that they should worry about.  Beka knew that bringing up the fact that they were asked to check it out would make up his mind and that they would be going near a black hole once again.  Beka was getting tired of black holes as well.  It was because of a black hole after all that she was now on a ship, with a man that hadn't aged in three hundred years, trying to restore the ancient Commonwealth.

            "I say we either check it out or not.  Just make a decision," Tyr said as he looked around at his shipmates.  Sometimes they were just so inferior to him that it made him wonder once again why he was traveling with them.  Then he remembered that Dylan had something that he wanted and that possibly they were his friends.

            "Beka take us there will you," Dylan said taking command.

            "Going to slipstream," Beka said as they flashed through normal space into slipstream.  It never ceased to amaze her when they entered the slipstream.  The colors and how bright it was along with how fast they moved from one point to another in space.  It was all truly amazing.

            The ship shifted again as they came out of slipstream and they all looked upon the giant black hole.  "Well once again we are too near one of these things for me," Harper said as he shivered to himself.  He didn't like the thought of dying because of some black hole.  Of course Harper didn't relish the idea of dying at all.  He liked life and he liked his life in particular.

            "Well it would seem that Trance's idea is the best that we have.  The only thing is did this black hole trap any ships like I was trapped or did it destroy anything important," Dylan asked his crew as he looked at the darkness that was blacker than the darkness of space.

            "I don't know boss.  I think that we should just turn around and leave now.  Personally we have fulfilled what they asked.  We looked at it and now we can leave," Harper said a bit nervous.

            "Harper grow up a bit will ya," Beka said as if scolding a child though she didn't totally disagree with Harper's assessment of the situation.  She would have liked to leave as well.

            "Oh come on Beka I am grown up it is just that black holes that appear our of thin air kinda you know make me nervous.  Call it a weakness," Harper nearly pleaded.

            "Rommie scan the area and see if you can pick up any other ships or debris or anything," Dylan said trying to ignore Beka and Harper though smiling at their antics.  He really did like his new crew.  True they would never be his old crew but that was what was nice about them.  They were different and they were friends.

            Tyr looked at the black hole and couldn't help but wonder to himself one thing.  What a wonderful weapon it would make if you could learn to create a black hole out of nothing like this one apparently had been.  If you could just learn the usage of a black hole as a weapon it would make a nova bomb appear small and insignificant.  

            Tyr though wasn't so sure anymore though that he would use it.  He had changed in his time with Dylan.  He wasn't quite so heartless and cold.  He had learned to care a little and amazingly he had learned to care for a certain woman though he would never admit it to anyone.

            Tyr gazed across at Beka who was still talking with Harper and he almost smiled.  She was beautiful for a human woman.  She was also strong and intelligent the perfect things to look for in a mate.  Only Tyr was starting to wonder about his emotion that humans called love.  He wasn't sure that he would ever feel it but he was starting to contemplate it.  It was something that he wanted to learn about if for no other reason than to perhaps better understand the human thought process when it came to their lifelong mates.  

Tyr just wondered if perhaps he could have something with Beka Valentine.  He almost hoped that he could and at times it seemed there was a connection there.  Like the time they had been training and she had tripped him and sat on top of him.  The look that had passed between them had been one that hadn't ever happened to Tyr before.

            There had also been the time when he and Beka had been the only ones on the ship.  They had a conversation and it was that conversation about the differences of humans and Tyr's own people the Nietcheans that had first started him thinking.  It had been that day that he had almost kissed Beka and oh how long ago it seemed!

            "Dylan I have picked up a small ship.  It is of a kind that I have never encountered before and it seems that there is someone inside.  Also it is very close to the black hole.  In fact it seems as if the black hole is making the ship move around the black hole's perimeter," Rommie said in her practiced tone.

            "Well let's go take a look shall we.  Take us there Rommie," Dylan said though not without a little hesitation.  If the ship was that close to the black hole there was a chance that they could be pulled in as well.  Dylan though couldn't leave a person out there to die though if he could help in any way.

            The Andromeda Ascendant moved forward and started to head for a small one person ship that was off in the distance.  The large yet sleek vessel flew gently not wanting to get too close to the black hole.  None of the crew wanted to get caught by the black hole and so they were extra careful.

            The Andromeda moved alongside the small ship that had wings in the shape of an X and stopped.  "Ok Dylan we are as close as I can get unless you want to hook it up and pull it away from the black hole," Rommie said as her image appeared on the screen. 

            "Attach the cables Harper so we can get away from this damn black hole," Dylan said.

            "Aye, Aye, Captain.  That I can do," came Harper's voice from his retreating back.

            "Well I hope that whomever is in that ship is still alive to tell us something.  This will all be a wasted effort otherwise," Tyr said as he leaned on the console.

            "Tyr why do you always have to be so negative," Beka said though she too hoped that whomever was in the ship was still alive.  She didn't want to risk her life for nothing and that would be what they had done if the person was dead.

            Harper put the cables onto the small ship and guessed that they would hold.  After all they were the same cables that they had used on the Andromeda and they had moved that so they should work in theory.  Harper hated theories though because sometimes bad things happened.  Things like when he had built his machine not too long ago and, well, a new Trace showed up.

            Harper hooked the cables up as best he could and said into the intercom, "Ok Boss we have a go."

            "Ok Harper," came the reply.  

            "Well a thanks wouldn't be too much to ask for once in a while would it," Harper said to himself.  No one ever thanked him for his genius they just took it for granted.  Well Harper didn't really care.  He loved himself and that was all that really mattered.

            The Andromeda slowly started to turn around and as it did the small ship moved with them.  It weighed nearly nothing to the Andromeda and so was no heavy load.  As they moved farther away from the black hole they picked up speed.  They didn't stop until they were far away from that dark pit of hell.  None of them wanted to near it at all.

            "OK people we will bring the ship on board and then we will see who or what is in it.  Tyr you will be on guard while Harper and Trance check out the ship," Dylan said to his crew and they nodded as they all went to work.

            In less than ten minutes they had the small ship on board and they were all in their positions waiting for Dylan's order.  "All right crew let's get this done with shall we," Dylan said as he held his force lance at the ready.  Tyr had his customary gun as did Beka.  Rommie stood there as well though she wasn't armed.  After all a android had little need of a gun.

            Harper climbed onto the top of the ship and looked down.  He was surprised to find that there was no real door.  All that there was, was a large piece of what looked like glass that covered the cockpit of the small vessel.  Trance climbed up next to him and looked down at what he saw.  Inside the small vessel was a man that looked to be unconscious.  They couldn't see his face due to his helmet but they knew they needed to get him out of there.

            Harper went to work right away trying to open the cockpit.  The system was one that he had never encountered before but it wasn't too difficult for him to override.  In fact it was very simple but was also effective.  He was surprised to find though that he had never seen a system like that before.

            The top opened and Trance jumped down into the cockpit.  Once there she took the man's helmet off and looked at him for the first time.  He was handsome was the first thing that she noticed.  He had long red hair that fell to his shoulders and his face was a bit angular.  He was just handsome in her eyes.  She then felt for a pulse and found one that was extremely weak.  What shocked her more than anything was that his skin was as cold as ice.    

            "We have to get him to the infirmary," Trance said as she unhooked him from his seat and handed him up with ease to Harper who staggered under the man's weight.

            Trance glanced over at the readouts and noticed that his life support systems had failed almost a day ago and he was still alive which was amazing.

            "Since when did you become so tough huh Trance," Harper grunted as he handed the man down to Tyr and Dylan who took him and headed to the infirmary.

            "I have always been this way Harper," Trance said as she cocked her head to the side and looked at him with a half smile though she was worried for the man.

            Trance jumped down to the floor and looked at Beka.  "Beka I can't believe that he is alive.  His skin was ice cold.  I have never felt a person's skin that was so cold while still being alive," Trance said and her worry was reflected not only on her beautiful face but in her voice.

            "You are amazing with medicine Trance.  If anyone can save him you can," Beka said and was sure of what she had just said.  Trance was truly amazing with some of the things that she could do with medicine.

                        *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            Trance sat in a chair and just looked at her patient.  In the room with her were Tyr and the rest of the crew.  They all wanted to see the man come out of his coma or whatever he was in.  They just didn't know when it would be.  Trance though out of all of them felt the most worthless.  She knew that all she could do was sit and wait.  Things just needed time and that is what the man needed though she didn't want to admit it.  She wanted to do something instead of just sit there.  They all just sat there and waited.  After a while they started to depart in order to get some sleep all that is but Trance.

                        *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            Darkness was all that he knew for the longest time.  Darkness and then there was coldness.  Jassen fought them both but he knew that he was fighting a losing battle.  After all no one could cheat death and he feared that was what had a grip on him.  Still he fought and fought.  He wouldn't go without a fight.  He had been trained better than that.

            Jassen clawed and fought and finally he felt a bit of warmth emanating from somewhere.  He didn't know where but he pulled himself towards that warmth and it wasn't long until he was feeling the warmth suffuse him.  Slowly the cold disappeared and then he felt light on him.  

            Jassen knew then that he was going to live though he was so tired from his ordeal that he couldn't hardly believe that he was alive.  He knew though that he had to wake up or he was going to die out in space.  His falling asleep may have saved him but now he had to get up and he had to stay awake.

            Slowly ever so slowly he opened his eyes.  He wasn't in pain but he felt drained as if he had just fought a great battle.  As his eyes opened he expected to see nothing but darkness but he was surprised to find that he saw light and a ceiling.  They were two things that he had never thought to see again in truth.

            He knew that he was laying down though he didn't know how he had gotten there or in fact how he had gotten to wherever here was.  He was totally lost and didn't know if they were friend or foe.  He really wasn't in the mood for them to be enemies.

            He swung his legs off the bed and stood up slowly.  Thankfully they had left his cloths on.  He looked around and saw the he was in a med lab of some sort.  There were all sorts of plants and other things around the room but what truly caught his eye was the woman that was sitting in a chair near where he had been laying.  

            She was unlike any other woman he had ever seen.  True he had seen many different races in his days as a Jedi but she was just stunningly beautiful with her slightly purple skin.  In fact her skin almost looked sun bronzed with a purple tint to it.  He hair was pulled back from her face and she had the most amazing look of peace on her face that he had ever seen on a person before.

            He figured that he owed her his life and so he would at least wake her and thank her.  Slowly he walked towards her careful not to make a sound least it shatter the peace that she felt.  He would never wish that a person forget that there was indeed peace.  As he neared her he heard a cold voice say, "Don't move or you will die."

            Jassen turned and saw a man with dark skin standing in the doorway to the room.  He held a blaster in his hand and had it trained on Jassen.  Jassen also noticed that the man had extrusions on his forearms that looked as if they could be used as weapons but that didn't bother him.  What did was that there was a gun trained on him and the man appeared as if he wasn't afraid to use it in the least.  

            The man looked at him and said again coldly, "Step away from her and I may not kill you outright."


	2. Enemy Hold

Enemy Hold

Jassen looked at the man who held the gun and Jassen shook his head to himself. There were too many people who were only too willing to shoot first before ever really understanding why they were shooting. Jassen said calmly to the man, "Very well. I shall move away from her." Jassen held his hands up as he slowly walked away from the woman.

"That's better now I believe that we should find ourselves a room where we can hold you until we find out something about you," Tyr said and the gun never wavered.

At that time Dylan came rushing up to the door and looked from Jassen to Tyr and back again. "What is going on here Tyr? I thought that something was terribly wrong from looking at the way you are holding that gun," Dylan said loudly. He didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that they had taken the man in and now he was awake but had a gun trained on him from one of his crew.

Trance woke up at the sound of Dylan's voice. She came to with a start and glanced around hurriedly. She saw the scene and immediately she was on guard. She wasn't sure what was going on but she guessed that Tyr had a good reason for holding a gun on her patient who was now standing and had his arms held up and away from his body to show no threatening moves.

"Captain Hunt he was about to kill Trance while she slept. I thought it best to keep him detained until you could find suitable accommodations for him in the prisoner ward," Tyr said never taking his eyes off Jassen.

Jassen knew the man Tyr, was a warrior and he knew that he was dangerous. Jassen knew that the best thing to do was to just go along with whatever they decided to do with him. Even if that meant putting him in a cell though he would hate that quite a lot.

"What do you mean," Trance demanded wondering why her own patient would be trying to kill her. She found that a bit hard to believe though Tyr was very seldom wrong in such things. It always took a killer to recognize one. 

"Just what I said," Tyr snorted derisively. "I know a man that is about to kill someone when I see one. He was leaning in close to you Trance. His hand was out of my view but my guess would be that he was going for a weapon of some kind."

"How can you be so sure though," Trance demanded yet again. "You admitted you couldn't see his hand so how do you know he was about to kill me." Trance though really hoped that she was right because she would be arguing with someone who had just saved her life.

"His movements were quiet and measured just like a warriors. Had he not intended you harm he wouldn't have tried to be so quiet after he woke up. No Trance I do believe that he intended you great harm," Tyr reasoned with her and still his gun didn't waver a bit.

"Is that true," Dylan directed his question at Jassen who had stood perfectly still through the little exchange. Dylan really wanted to know what the man had to say for himself. He hoped that Tyr was wrong but deep down Dylan wasn't so sure. They had met too many people who had betrayed them, and others who had tried to kill them.

Jassen knew that they had already made up their mind that he was guilty of trying to kill her. He knew that no matter what he said it wouldn't help and so he just shrugged his shoulders. He had learned long ago to do away with his emotions since they only led to the Dark Side. He knew that he had no need of them and so, now he didn't need those emotions either.

"Well then I guess that we need to take you into custody so that we can have a trial for you by Commonwealth Law," Dylan said. "Take him Tyr. Take him to any of the rooms that we aren't using. Any of them will make a good prisoner quarters."

"Very well Captain Hunt," Tyr said as for the first time the gun lowered and Tyr walked forward. He came up behind Jassen and shoved him in the back with his gun. "Get moving," was all that he said and it was a tone that Jassen knew all too well.

Tyr marched Jassen out of the room and down the corridor looking for a good room to use as a cell. After they had left Trance turned and looked at Dylan. "You had already made up your mind that he was guilty hadn't you," she accused Dylan.

"More or less Trance. We can't take any chances anymore. It seems that every time that we do we wind up in a battle for the ship or our lives or both. It is getting old and I for one wouldn't want to see you dead. You are too important as a shipmate and as a friend," Dylan said as he walked out of the room then leaving Trance all alone to wander about this new man. A man who she hadn't even got all of her readings on which would tell her if he was in good condition or if he had any diseases or anything else that might be nice to know.

*****

Jassen found himself in a small room perhaps fifteen feet from wall to wall on all four sides. It was close to a square room and it was indeed fit for a cell. There was a small bed in one corner with a mirror on the wall under what was he guessed to be a dresser though it looked as if it had seen better days. The dresser was of a faded black color and was falling apart do to disuse. There was dust on everything and Jassen nearly coughed when he sat down on the bed and a cloud of dust erupted around him.

He sat there for about five minutes and then decided that he might as well go and look around his little home since he figured that he would be there until they found him guilty and sentenced him to death or whatever they were going to do.

He noticed that the walls were made of thick steel of some kind and were very sturdy. He figured that he could get out of he wanted since the man, Tyr, had only taken his blaster off of him. Of course a Jedi Knight always had a better weapon and one that was much more deadly, his lightsaber.

That was something that made Jassen wonder about where he was. He knew that he had gone into a black hole and had reappeared somewhere. That somewhere though was a place that it seemed he didn't know. He had never seen races like the ones that were on this ship and he had never known anyone to live through a black hole. Putting that together with the man not even considering his lightsaber a threat. The man hadn't even really glanced at it, which had made Jassen wonder if the man didn't even know about lightsabers or Jedi's. Jassen was starting to wonder what had happened after he had entered the black hole.

Just then he kicked something that skittered under the bed. Jassen frowned and shrugged. He would check it out later. He had made the small trip around his room and now he sat back down on the bed and this time kept from coughing. How he was going to get bored in this small room. One thing he knew for sure though. He was definitely going to get to do his exercises that he had missed out on.

*****

Trance had looked over what few reading she had taken on the man and shook her head. He shouldn't have been alive and yet he was. The cold of space should have killed him and yet he had lived there for a week it would seem with no food and no water. All he had was he and space and he had survived.

Trance knew that she needed the readouts of the man and so she went in search of Dylan. She guessed that she would find him at the bridge where he normally was. On her way there she decided to see if her patient was all right. Trance walked around the ship checking room after room until she found the one that he was in. She didn't walk in though; she just peered in through a very small viewing hole that was only one way. She guessed that the room had been used as a cell before and was now being used for what it was meant for.

She saw him sitting in the middle of the room with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. It looked almost peaceful just watching him. He didn't move and he hardly breathed. All he did was just sit there and breathe in and out. Trance couldn't help but think that he was handsome. She had rarely felt that way about a man before but for some reason she found him very attractive.

Trance pulled herself away from the viewing hole and walked back down the hallways of the Andromeda. She headed for the bridge then and made it there in little time. She found Dylan there like she had guessed along with Harper and Beka. 

Trance didn't waste any time and she walked right up to them and stopped. She stood there waiting for them to finish talking about the parts that they needed. They always needed parts Trance knew and that was because they were trying to do the impossible. They were trying to restore the commonwealth.

Beka glanced up at her longtime friend and crewmate after they had finished their discussion. The look on Trance's face was one that Beka had seen only rarely. Beka once again couldn't believe that the Trance standing before them with that Trance look was the same Trance. Over the last week and more though Beka had come to know that the Trance that was with them now was the same Trance that they had known just a little different that was all.

Dylan glanced up and recognized the look on her face and he was sure that he knew where that look came from. He was sure that it had to do with the man that they had saved earlier and now had imprisoned. He guessed that she was unhappy about it and was going to let him know it.

"What can I help you with Trance," Dylan asked ready for her to start to lecture him. He was surprised though when she didn't.

"Since you have made him a prisoner then I ask permission Captain to finish my examination of him. I didn't get to run all the tests that I needed to. May I continue to treat him sir," she asked almost too formal for Dylan's liking.

"Why do you want to continue Trance. He tried to kill you and we can't have that. I mean that would ruin my shot at having you as my love," Harper said smiling though he had meant the first part and though she didn't know it the second part as well.

"If you must know then I think that there may be something wrong with him. I don't know for sure and that I s why I would kike to finish my examination of him. That and he survived out in space by himself with no food or water for over a week. That alone is enough that I need to cheek him to see how malnourished he is," Trance told them and that was most of the reason. She would never tell them the rest of the reason that she wanted to finish her examination though.

"Permission granted Trance. I hope that he isn't as deadly as Tyr says though. For your sake I hope that," Dylan said and meant it.

"Thank you sir. I promise you he won't try to hurt me," Trance said and strangely enough she honestly believed it. She didn't know why but she almost knew that he wouldn't harm her. She wondered if it was because of how peaceful he had looked sitting in his cell. She wondered if it was just another of her premonitions but she just knew.

As Trance left Dylan wondered aloud, "I wonder if that was a good idea."

"It probably was Dylan at least this way you know that she is finishing her work. The other way denying her, which I think you dismissed outright when she showed up, could have turned out real bad. If the man is like you said if she had went there secretly she might have ended up dead," Beka said knowing what she said to be the truth.

Dylan knew that Beka was right. He trusted Trance's judgement in this issue more than he did Tyr's. That was only because Trance showed an uncanny ability to understand people. He also knew that Beka had been right when she had said he had dismissed telling her no the second she showed up. He knew that she would have went there anyway. He just hoped deep down that he had made the right decision.

*****

Trance had waited a day before she had decided to approach her patient. She figured that would give him time to cool off if he was mad at her or anything. Tyr had taken him his food yesterday and today. She knew that he would continue to do it unless Trance asked that she be allowed to do it. She was seriously thinking about it.

She stood outside his door for a second or two to gather her thoughts and her composure. She didn't have a weapon on her because she didn't want to appear threatening. That and she didn't want to give him a chance to get a weapon to use on her.

She opened the door then and slowly walked in. She didn't want to startle him or anything. She stopped just inside the door and saw that he was sitting on the edge of what she guessed to be his bed though it couldn't be comfortable. He was just sitting there with his arms on his knees. He glanced at her as she came in and he didn't even move except to notice that she had walked in.

She looked at him and wondered how he could be awake. From what she knew he didn't sleep much the night before. He didn't look that tired to her and he should have been. She stood there for a couple of minutes and then she started to get uncomfortable. She decided that she would speak first. "I need to ask you if you care that finish my examination of you. I promise you that it won't hurt."

Jassen just sat there with his eyes on her. He couldn't take them off of her. She was too beautiful. Her eyes held such compassion and yet held an understanding of the world that few people ever learned. Her face looked as if it wanted to smile all the time and she had such joy about her. He was just infatuated with her.

He knew that he shouldn't let such things cloud his judgment and so he just remained silent. He knew that was the best course of action at this point in time. He wanted to talk to her but he wasn't sure that he would be able to. He knew that his heart was beating faster now that she was near and that wasn't good.

Trance frowned at him and wondered why he hadn't spoken up. She hoped that he could speak and that he was fine. She didn't know though for sure and so she smiled at him. "Would you please let me examine you," Trance said again still smiling at him hoping to put him at ease somehow.   
Jassen looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really care because he figured that she had been ordered to and that nothing would keep her from doing her job. He knew that she wanted to do her job and deep down he knew that he didn't want to hinder her in any way. After he shrugged his shoulders he nodded his head for her so that she understood that it was okay.

Trance watched him shrug his shoulders first and then shortly after that he nodded his head for her. She said, "Okay then we have to go to the medical lab. If you will please follow me then we can run the tests."

Trance opened the door and stepped out and stopped. She waited until the man stepped out behind her and then she headed down the corridor. She turned and then turned again and went down another hallway. Jassen didn't even try to keep track of where they were going. He knew that he would be going back there and that his mind would remember anyway even if he didn't consciously try to store the memory of the place.

Jassen was led into a room that was filled with machines of all types. There was a bed in the center of the room with instruments that he didn't recognize not that far away from the bed. He guessed that those were the instruments that she would use to finish her tests on him.

"Please lay down on the bed," Trance said and he noticed the change in her voice. It had changed from the soft friendly voice to that of a doctor. A tone that all doctors used, one that was more indifferent to the person than anything else. He knew then that she took her job very seriously.

As he sat down on the edge of the bed she spoke up again. "Please take off your shirt as well. I will need to run some tests that require that your shirt be off. It will interfere with the results," she said though her voice held a bit of the woman that he had heard before.

He took his shirt off and then laid down on the bed quickly so she couldn't see the marks on his back. No those marks were his alone to bear and he wouldn't let anyone else see them if he could help it. They were a part of his past, a part that he would never forget. They were always there to remind him that he hadn't always been a Jedi. They were there to remind him that he wasn't any better than anyone else.

He laid there until she came into his field of vision. Again he was struck by her beauty. He had honestly never seen a woman so beautiful in his life. Deep down he wondered if he ever would again. "Ok the first thing that I need is a sample of your blood," she said as he felt a prick in his upper arm. 

Jassen just laid there never saying a word and taking everything that she did to him in stride. Never once did he let out a noise that could be mistaken for pain and the only thing that he really looked at was his angel. 

Trance ran her tests for the day and was surprised to find that he hadn't cried out in pain once. Some of the tests she knew couldn't have been painless because she had ran them on many other people. The problem was though was that she needed to run those tests to make sure that the person was in top shape. She didn't like inflicting pain but sometimes it seemed it was necessary.

She worked on him for more than two hours and finally she said, "Ok that is enough for today. I shall take you back to your room. You will need your rest because I still have tests to run on you so please be ready tomorrow."

Jassen only nodded his head as she led him back to his cell. Once there she locked the door on him and left not knowing that she left a man who could have easily left his cell if he so chose.

*****

It had been more than two weeks since they had taken the mysterious man into custody. They had continued with their normal routines except for Trance that was. She had looked at all the data that she had compiled on the man and she just shook her head. It was impossible! It just couldn't be.

Trance went to the deck where she was sure Dylan and the others would be since she figured that they all needed to hear what she had learned. She ran down the halls and burst into the bridge. She came to attention after a second which she took to catch her breath. She saw that indeed all of her friends were there on the bridge and they were all looking at her.

"What is it Trance that caused you to run all the way here," Dylan said with a hint of a smile playing about his lips.

"Dylan I have to tell you about my findings on this man that we have taken prisoner," Trance said in the tone of a medical professional though she definitely wasn't that.

"What is that amazing about him," Tyr asked in his nonchalant voice.

"Just this. He is in better shape than any human I have ever come across. His strength and speed are on par with any Nietzchean. His mind is as sharp as can be expected but his reflexes are amazing. Nothing hits him if he doesn't want it to. His reflexes are unmatched by any race that I have ever encountered," Trance said and they could tell that she was truly and utterly impressed by this man.

"So what do you want us to do about it," Beka asked since the rest of the crew had seemed to lose their voice. Especially Harper. Beka knew that he had always held a special place in his heart for Trance but it seemed that she was infatuated by this new man. Beka wasn't sure in what way but she guessed that a lot of it had to do with the fact that she was just impressed with him. 

Beka knew that Trance didn't' really like men in that way or at least she had never shown too much interest in ever finding herself a man to have as more than just a friend. Of course Beka didn't know all about Trance and she didn't know if Trance had a husband or anything else back where she was from. Beka shook her head slightly to herself not liking the way her thoughts were wandering.

"Well I would ask that you would let him go. I mean we have held him prisoner now for two weeks and in that time he has had ample opportunity to kill me if that was what he wanted. He could have killed me and left had he wanted I fully believe that now," Trance said in a voice filled with conviction.

She truly believed that the man hadn't intended to harm her. Especially after she had watched what had happened. Oh how she had watched what had happened that day. Over and over again until she could close her eyes and she his face. Until she could close her eyes and reenact every last detail of that encounter. She could put a perfect match of a face to the man's body. 

She had memorized his voice. It was so lovely to her. It was deep and yet not too deep. Closer to Tyr's than anyone else's on the ship but not anything like Tyr's voice either. No his voice held warmth and no hint of fear. She wished that he would talk to her once but in the two weeks they had held him he hadn't said a word. He had been utterly quiet resisting all attempts by anyone to get him to speak.

"And why should we believe that he still doesn't intend to kill any of us," Tyr asked with a bit of a frown.

"Because Tyr I watched what happened that day. He wasn't the least bit afraid of you. Everyone is afraid of you Tyr but he wasn't. He didn't move, he didn't even flinch when you pointed your gun at him. That is something that I have never seen before. I think that he could have killed you had he wanted to," Trance said though not knowing if she even believed what she said.

"Is that so," Tyr wondered aloud.

"That is enough Trance. I will think on what you said. Given time I may give him his freedom but it would help if he would speak to us so that we knew his intentions. I am willing to listen now," Dylan said.

"I will see what I can do," Trance said as she left the bridge.

"I don't know about that Dylan. Letting this man roam around on board might not be a good thing," Harper said a bit nervously. Of course Harper was always nervous about something it seemed.

"Dylan incoming message," Rommie said out of the blue.

Dylan frowned not knowing who could be sending him a message. "On screen Rommie," Dylan said as he turned to look at the screen.

A face appeared on the screen that was very regal looking. The image was of a man with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. "Captain Hunt greetings," the man said happily.

"I am sorry you seem to know me but I am sure that I don't know you," Dylan said.

"No you don't but Beka does. How goes it cousin," the man said smiling broadly.

Beka couldn't believe that the man claimed to know her. She didn't know him she was almost sure of it. Then she saw his smile and she thought back through the years. Yes that smile was familiar and so were those eyes. Of course the hair had been a different color then. "Aaron is that you," Beka said not hardly believing her eyes. She had been told that he was dead.

"That's right it's me. Though I must admit my hair looked much better when it had been black. How have you been," Aaron said still smiling.

"Well I have been great but what have you been up to," Beka said the look of incredulity on her face said it all for her.

"I have been up to honest work for a change cousin. That and finding me the right woman. Do you know how hard that is. I had never thought that it would be that tough," Aaron said.

"Excuse me Beka but would you mind introducing me and the rest of the crew here," Dylan said though when he looked around all he saw was himself and Beka.

"Well Dylan this is my dead cousin Aaron. Aaron this is Captain Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda Ascendant," Beka said making the formal introductions though the smile was still on her face.

"Why have you hunted me up cousin," Beka asked seriously now and the smile didn't vanish from her cousin's face.

"Well Beka I just thought that you might like to come to my wedding. Of course Captain you and the rest of the crew is invited as well. I would love for all of you to come. I am sending the time and place to you now. Beka will know the place. Well I wish that I could talk more but my wife to be is yelling at me to help her so I must go," Aaron said as the screen went black.

"A wedding," Beka asked her eyes wide. "What will I wear? When is it, and do we have time to get there."

Beka read the directions and smiled. We have four days to get there and that is plenty of time to get there. You can all get to know my cousin and he and I can get reacquianted. This is going to be great," Beka said as she left the bridge.

"Well I guess we are going to a wedding Rommie. I hope that you are prepared," Dylan said and Rommie almost smiled.

*****

"Yes my student I have many spies. I know of this wedding and I know that Captain Hunt will be going there. I also know that he will take his crew," the creature that the Maggogg worshipped as a god said.

"I want you to go there and take four thousand warrirors with you. I don't want Dylan to leave that wedding. Besides it will be the best time to attack. The fools will all be drunk with wine and revelry. There will be no guards because they will think that no one would be foolish enough to attack a wedding," the figure said.   
"Go now my son and make sure that you kill them all. I won't let them get in my way of becoming an emperor of the universe," the figure said.

A cloaked figure lifted it's head. The man had the sharp features of a Nietzchean along with the spikes on his arms. The only difference was that his father wasn't a Nietzchean. His father was human and his father was standing in front of him.

As he left the room he patted his side where his lightsaber was. He wouldn't need any four thousand warriors. One Sith was plenty to take care of a few humans. Of course he would take the warriors just for the fun of seeing them die.


	3. Dates Found

Dates Found

            Dylan looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head slowly.  "Boy it has been a long time since I have worn something like this," he said to himself.  It was true he hadn't worn anything like the uniform he was wearing in quite a long time.    He hadn't really found an occasion to wear the dark blue uniform.  The uniform was much like his other uniforms except that there was a white collar and it had his name embroidered in gold thread on his left pectoral muscle.  It had black cuffs and was the uniform that officers wore to a wedding to show their rank and their support of the newlyweds.

            "Yes it has been a long time Captain but you look good in it," Rommie said from where she was standing in the doorway.

            Dylan turned and smiled at her.  She was his oldest friend and most trusted confidant.  Dylan wasn't sure where he would be without Rommie by his side.  She was, in a way, his rock; his constant.  She would always be there for him and deep down he loved her for it.

            "Rommie I don't know what I will do at this wedding.  It has been three hundred years since I really even danced.  I am a different man than I was then," Dylan said as he sat down on his bed.

            "Dylan you are not a different man.  The only thing that has changed is the time and the people.  You Dylan are the same.  The reason that you seem different is that people now are different than what you remember.  People now look our for themselves and their own survival more than they had during out time," Rommie said in her instructors voice.

            Dylan knew the voice well and knew that he should listen to her but he couldn't help but add something.  "The dances that I know will be outdated Rommie.  I am older now and I will have to take a date.  A date Rommie!"  
            "Dylan you can learn new dances from Beka and I would go with you to the wedding if you would like," Rommie said and Dylan eyed her like he had never seen her before.    
            "I may just take you up on that Rommie," Dylan said as he laid back on his bed and put his arm over his eyes.  He fell asleep shortly after that but his dreams were filled with him and Rommie dancing and having a great time.

                        *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            Beka was talking to Tyr about him being her date to her cousins wedding and he was not feeling like being nice about it.  He knew that he would go with her but he really didn't feel like letting her off very easy.  She was after all just a human and could be easily manipulated if he so chose.

            "OK Tyr are you telling me that you don't have any feelings for me or any other human woman then," Beka said as she raised an eyebrow knowing that she would get a response out of him for that remark.

            Tyr glowered at her.  He hated her when she did that.  True he was a Neitzchean but he was also one that had learned a lot about humans from Dylan and Beka.  He wasn't sure about his feelings for Beka though and he hated being unsure of himself.  He liked being in control and knowing everything.

            "Beka that has nothing to do with this argument and you know it.  All you have to do if you really want me to go with you is just ask me.  You may be surprised," Tyr said bringing the argument to an abrupt halt.  He knew that he had put her on the spot there.  He had just gotten tired of bantering with her.

            "Fine then Tyr.  Would you like to be my date for my cousins wedding.  I would appreciate it Tyr," Beka asked trying to sound polite but not wanting to come off weak knowing that he would say no if she did.

            Tyr walked away from her as he held his chin in his hand like he was thinking.  Suddenly he turned back to her and said, "I will go with you Beka.  Don't expect me to dance to much though because I am not much for dancing."  
            "That's all right Tyr it is just that everyone who goes needs a date and I was just hoping you would be mine," Beka said as she held up her force lance then and attacked Tyr who brought his up to defend himself from the crazed human woman.

                        *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            Trance walked down to the holding cell where their prisoner was.  He was still a prisoner only because he refused to talk to anyone.  No matter what he wouldn't talk to anyone.  Once Trance thought that he was about to talk to her but then the look that was on his face disappeared and he remained silent.  That was yesterday and she hoped today he would talk to her.  She had lost all her patience.  It had been too long for a man to stay silent.  She didn't think that it was good for a person to stay silent for so long, since it was known that people who didn't speak to others eventually became mad.  She didn't want to see the man that she didn't even know go mad.  She was wondering though who he was.

            She had talked to him about the world's that they had visited and other things and he seemed taken aback by what she said.  Whenever she mentioned a world she looked for a sign of recognition on his face but she never saw it.  Only surprise was ever shown on his face when she said a new world.  She was starting to wonder if he didn't have a home or if he was from somewhere that not even she and the crew had been.

            She stood outside the door and it opened to admit her.  "Thanks Rommie," she said as she stepped into the room.

            There was her patient sitting cross-legged with his back against the wall.  She went and sat down across from him and once more she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was.  For the first time she really looked at him.  He had long red hair that came down to his shoulders but she noticed that his hair had white highlights throughout it.  Almost like it had those nanobots that Beka had in her hair.  His face was a bit angular with piercing emerald green eyes.  His eyes were beautiful and held something that she couldn't put her finger on.  She noticed that he had a scar between his eyes that went diagonal from his left eye to his right eye.  She wondered idly how he had gotten that scar.  She knew that he was tall; taller than Dylan and she liked tall men.  She would guess him at about six feet and five inches tall.  Also he was extremely well muscled much like Tyr and she guessed that he weighed about two-hundred and twenty-five pounds.  He looked like a warrior and she hoped that she wouldn't ever have to fight him.

            Jassen had been here for a long time now and he had learned a lot from the woman who now sat across from him.  She had told him of worlds that he had never seen nor ever been to.  She told him that her and the crew were trying to restore something called the commonwealth or whatever it was.  He had no clue what that was.  All he  knew about was the Jedi Order and that he was a part of it.   

            He looked at Trance and once more knew that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  She had the exotic look around her with the slightly purple skin and her hair done up in a bun which kind of reminded him of princess Leia.  Of course Trance's hair wasn't done in the same way.  She was thin and yet athletic with speed combined with strength he would guess by looking at her.  He had always been a good judge of people in that way and he figured that he was close now.

            Jassen was starting to wonder if he was even anywhere in the universe that he knew.  He had been thinking and no one ever knew what happened for sure if you entered a black hole.  He knew deep down that he had and he had been thinking that maybe he had been taken to another dimension as far fetched as that sounded.  He hoped that he was wrong but deep down he knew that he wasn't wrong and he hated it when he was right because that usually meant trouble.

            Jassen sat there as Trance talked about anything and everything.  He just sat there and watched her.  She talked and talked, then she said something that brought him out of his reverie.  "I was wondering if you would like to be my date for this wedding.  Since we all have to bring one.  I mean Harper has a date, some woman that he knew from a while ago, Beka also has a date with Tyr no less!  Then Dylan Hunt is taking Rommie or at least I am pretty sure that he is.  That leaves me with no date and I don't want to stay on the ship.  I want to go have fun at the dance!  I just want you to go with me so that I can go," Trance finished in a rush.  She hoped she didn't seem too forward and that being forward would scare the guy off if he even considered it.  She knew that he had every reason not to want to go.

            Jassen just sat there for a second before he could even digest what she had just said.  It had come out in a rush like she was attempting to get it out before she lost her courage.  Jassen didn't know what to think.  He wanted to say something but he just couldn't bring himself to say anything.  It wasn't in him to talk that much to people he didn't know and especially people who had held a gun to him and threatened his life.  So he did the only thing that he could.  He sat there and just looked at Trance without saying a word.

            Trance looked at him and started to grow angry, she couldn't help it.  She had done everything that she could think of to make him feel safe and so that he would speak to her and yet here he was still sitting in the same place just as quiet as ever!  She stood up quickly then and said more harshly than she intended, "Fine whoever you are.  I have done everything that I could think to make you feel safe.  I kept Tyr from killing you perhaps, and I came here every day and talked to you.  I ran tests on you so that I could make sure there was nothing else wrong with you and you just sit there day after day.  I have had it with your attitude and the way that you seem to think even speaking is above you.  I don't care anymore if you rot in this cell which is where you are going to stay you ungrateful man."  Trance was nearly yelling by the time she was finished and she turned on her heel and headed for the door a bit embarrassed with herself.  She shouldn't have let her anger control her like that but the man was just so infuriating!  She couldn't help it with him and his not talking.  Just to hear his voice was all that she really wanted.  Just to hear a thank you for her efforts would have also been nice she thought.

            Jassen couldn't believe what she had said and yet he knew that all of what she had said was only the truth.  As a Jedi he had to know that and yet it was hard to admit to himself.  He didn't want to admit that he was being mean to her and ungrateful but it was true and he disliked himself at that point.  He didn't want to hurt her or ever hurt her for that matter.  She was too beautiful to ever want to hurt.  She seemed almost too fragile to him as well.  Hurting her would be like hurting a rose.  There is no point to it since the rose brings nothing but beauty to the world and joy to others as long as it lives.  He felt that perhaps this Trance was much the same way.  To hurt her would be foolish since he would only be taking away beauty from the world by making her sad.

            She was nearing the door and he knew that he had to say something finally but he wasn't sure that his voice was going to work the right way.  He didn't want to sound half dead but he hadn't used his voice in so long he wasn't sure.  He didn't want Trance to leave angry because anger led to hate which led to the darkside.  The darkside he had been taught was bad and so he would do his best to keep anyone from hating and he really didn't want Trance hating him for something he could easily remedy.

            "I'm sorry Trance.  I really am sorry," Jassen said quietly from where he was sitting.  He said it so low that Trance almost didn't hear it but she stopped at the doorway with the door open.  His voice had cut through the silence like a spear and pierced her hearing.  She had stopped right there and couldn't believe what she had heard.  He had spoken to her!

            His voice had been just like she had memorized.  It was so sweet to hear it for the first time in person!  She was nearly breathless from excitement and she didn't really know why.  She wasn't the same Trance as she had been and yet here she was excited.  She was just happy that he had decided to finally speak to her!  Trance slowly turned around and looked at him and she couldn't help but ask, "What are you sorry for?"

            Jassen looked at her and her heart almost broke at the look he gave her.  It was a look that said he was sorry for just being the way he had been.  "I am sorry for not speaking to you when you had been so kind to me.  I am sorry for other things as well.  You did help me and for that I am grateful.  I need to learn to express my feelings a bit better it seems.  Of course I have only ever been shown scorn and as a child I was made fun of so showing my feelings is something that I am not that good at," Jassen said and he had just told her more about himself than he had ever willingly told another person.

            "There is no need to be sorry.  The only thing though that I really want to know is your name," Trance said as calmly as she could.  She even surprised herself at the way her voice sounded since she didn't sound excited at all.  

            Jassen smiled at her and inclined his head as he said, "My lady it would be an honor to give you my name.  I am known as Jassen of the Jedi Order."   Jassen not only gave her his name but also gave her the knowledge that he was a Jedi and he hoped that she would recognize it.  Deep down though he had a feeling that she wouldn't and her look confirmed that fear for him.

            Trance had a blank look on her face as to the mention of the Jedi Order.  She had never heard of it and she was sure that she would have if it was important enough to put with your name.  Dylan usually said he was of the commonwealth or the Highguard when he gave his name and people knew what that meant.  Everyone did.  Not so though with the Jedi Order, Trance had no idea what it was.

            Trance did know though that he had just given her his name and since she had never been formally introduced to him she though it only polite to give him her name as well.  "It is a pleasure to meet you Jassen, my name is Trance though I am sure you already knew that."

            Indeed he had known what her name was but then he was a Jedi and he could learn many things if he so chose.  Of course Tyr had said her name and he had never forgotten it since he had made the slip.  Jassen would never want to forget anything about Trance since she was just exquisite.  Everything about her was perfect in his eyes.  She was kind and benevolent which was a rare trait it seemed; wherever he was.  Trance was someone that he could actually see himself with, which was to him a scary thought.  He had no wish to ever be with anyone.  It was too dangerous for them to be seen with him and he would never want to put Trance in danger though he didn't really know her at all.  He just had a feeling that she was special beyond anyone he had ever met.

            "Yes I knew your name thanks to Tyr.  I am glad that I was able to know to who I owed my life to.  As such you may ask anything of me and I will do it if it is within my power Trance," Jassen said and saw a slight smile play about her lips at his words.  He had a sinking feeling that she was going to demand payment right away.  True to his word he would have to do whatever she asked.  He just hoped she didn't ask him to kill anyone.

            Her lips curved up into a smile and her smile lit up his small cell like the blazing of the sun after a thunderstorm.  He felt grateful just to have seen her smile and to say that he had indeed spoken to her.  "As I asked when I first came in here Jassen," Trance started and almost stumbled over using his name.  She had been used to just not really addressing him since she didn't know what to call him.  Now she had a name to go with the face and she wanted to make sure she used it since it was a symbol of trust on his part she knew.  "I want you to be my date.  You see Beka has a cousin who is getting married and we were all told to bring a date.  I want you to be mine Jassen.  Nothing would make me happier and you could consider your debt repaid."  Trance hoped that he would accept because deep down she really wanted to go.  After all even she wanted to get married one day though she felt that day might be a very long time away.

            Jassen didn't know about going to any wedding.  He had never been to one and he had never learned how to dance.  After all he had been a poor kid and so when the community had a wedding he stayed at home and worked.  He didn't want his mother to get too far behind on things and so he didn't care about anything else.  As such he had grown strong and agile thanks to nearly being killed by a few of the animals on the farm.  That had later been honed by the Jedi into what he was now.  A man who had very few if any equal with the lightsaber.  He was trained to fight not to dance and be among joyous people.

            He looked at her and saw the hope in her eyes and he couldn't crush that hope.  He just couldn't bring himself to do it and he heard himself say, "Sure Trance I would be honored to be your date for this wedding."  
            Trance was elated though she hid it well.  She couldn't keep the joy from her eyes though and Jassen saw it reflected there.  He smiled to himself and was glad that he had agreed.  It seemed to him that Trance needed to have some fun.  At times she was so serious she seemed to be a different person altogether.  Then there were the times that she was happy and he thought that he glimpsed a younger more happy Trance at those times.  That was the Trance that he felt needed to come out again.  That was the Trance that he hoped to get to know.

            Trance smiled at Jassen after he gave her the answer that she had been hoping that he would give.  She said, "Very well I will inform Captain Hunt that his specifications for your release have been fulfilled.  Within the hour you will be getting fitted for cloths to wear to the wedding.  You must still stay in this room though until you are released by Rommie okay."

            Jassen nodded his head without even thinking.  He then saw the frown that Trance gave him.  To most it wouldn't have even been noticeable but as a Jedi he had been trained to pick up on everything and he had seen it before she had been able to control it.  Jassen knew what it was for to and so he said, "Okay Trance I can stay here until then.  I am sure I will be seeing you aroung then."  
            Trance had to laugh a little to herself.  He had caught himself after he had nodded and had actually spoken instead.  It was a improvement she thought.  She was glad that he was making the effort.  "Yes we will be seeing each other again," Trance said as she left his room.

            Jassen thought that his room darkened in the absence of her presence but then again it could have just been his imagination.  He wasn't sure but the room just seemed dull and plain without her.  He moved to the bed and laid down on it waiting for Rommie to open his door and tell him that he could leave.

            Rommie.  Well he had never heard of a ship that had it's own sentience back where he was from but here it seemed like it was common enough.  He had learned what Rommie only a day or so ago.  He had had his suspicions before but wasn't sure until yesterday.  

            A ship that had it's own sentience.  That was amazing and yet for some reason hew wasn't all that surprised for some reason.  Maybe he was just immune to surprises but he should have at least been awed talking to a ship like he had.  He hadn't been though and she had held a conversation with him for over an hour.  It had been fun in a way and he aimed to repay the favor to Rommie if he ever got the chance.  Rommie had confirmed it for him deep down where he didn't want to look inside himself.  She had been the final piece that had said that he wasn't anywhere that he would ever recognize.

                        *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            An hour and a half later Jassen found himself getting fitted for cloths just as Trance had threatened.  True it hadn't been a real threat but really how many guys like getting fitted for cloths.  Jassen was no exception.  He hated getting fitted because the woman was putting her hands in places around his groin area that were quite personal.  He knew in a way how women felt when drunken men were trying to grope them now.  

            The woman was good at her job though he had to admit.  She didn't take any longer than perhaps five minutes and she was done leaving the room where he had been instructed to wait.  Tyr had been there and another man who he had been told was Harper.  The blonde woman was Beka who had the cousin getting married.  

            They hadn't really spoken to him but that was fine with him.  He wasn't much for talking anyway.  Talking was more or less breathing but making more noises that people could understand.  Talking was only necessary though and so he talked when he had to, though he was wondering if his outlook could change.  He had been told he was good at talking.

            He just stood there apart from the crew and waited.  He figured one of them would get tired of the silence and break it eventually.  He would then talk to them and try to get them to understand that he had meant no one any harm.  He wanted them to not hate him since that was the path to the darkside and that was a path best left untraveled.

                        *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            "Dylan please let Jassen be my date.  You yourself said you would let him go if he spoke and he did," Trance said almost pleading, almost.

            "I don't know Trance.  If he had tried to kill you what is to stop him from trying again at the wedding," Dylan said by way of explanation but even to him that sounded more like an excuse than anything else.  More like a whine almost and Dylan hated that.

            "Dylan you know that he wouldn't try anything at the wedding.  There are too many people there and you yourself said that no one was allowed to take a weapon except the guards.  There is no way he could kill me.  Besides in all the futures I have seen not in one does he attempt to kill me," Trance said matter of factly.  It was true though and that was why she had said it.

            Dylan thought to himself about what she had said.  He didn't know why she was adamant on him being her date but she was and he wanted her to go.  If this Jassen wasn't her date then Trance wouldn't be allowed to go.  Dylan didn't want to leave any of his crew behind, not when they were all getting the chance to have fun for a change instead of dodging enemies and death.

            He wondered if the man they had found was a good person like Trance had said.  He hoped that Jassen was but he wasn't sure.  He had Tyr's word to go on and true it was Tyr's word but he was also a member of Dylan's crew and Dylan had to trust him sometimes.

            "What do you think Rommie after you had your conversation with him yesterday," Dylan asked.  He saw the look that Trance tried to hide and he grimaced to himself.  He didn't like doing things like that but as captain he had to.  He should have told her that he was having Rommie evaluate him but he knew Trance would have refused thinking that they were all against Jassen which wasn't true.

            Rommie stood there with her arms at her side and cocked her head to the side slightly.  " I would have to say Dylan that he is a good man.  Everything I asked him I got a straight answer.  After all I am basically a walking lie detector and I would have known had he been deceitful.  He wasn't though when he had every right to be.  I would say let him be her date Dylan," Rommie said.  She wished at that moment that she was human so that she could have told Dylan these things while he held her close perhaps.  Alas that was not to be though because she was only an android.

            Dylan hoped he wasn't about to make the wrong choice.  He didn't want to see any of his crew get hurt yet he had to admit that Rommie never lied to him and so he said, "Very well Trance.  It would seem that you have yourself a date for the wedding."

            "Thank you Captain," Trance said as she left his presence.  Dylan ran his hand through his hair like a man who was at his wits end.  He hoped that he hadn't just made the biggest mistake that he had ever made with one of his crew members.

                        *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            Jassen gazed at the way Beka and Tyr made sure they avoided each other.  It was almost funny how they subconsciously avoided each other.  It was to throw anyone off the fact that they might be close.  Jassen though knew better.  He was a Jedi after all and he couldn't be fooled that easy.

            He knew there was something between the two of them but he wouldn't say anything because he figured there was a reason for their silence. As he looked over at Harper he couldn't help but size him up as a warrior it was just the way Jassen was.  Harper wasn't all that tall perhaps six foot but probably closer to five foot ten inches.  He hard dark brown hair and a apri of eyes that seemed to dart everywhere.  Jassen guessed he was a man who was scared easily and didn't like to be surprised.  He didn't have the build of a warrior but then most Jedi didn't either.  Harper was a specialist with machines he had been told.  

            Harper saw Jassen looking at him and he said, "You know if Dylan let's you go with Trance you better hope you don't hurt her you know."

            "Don't worry Harper I don't intend to hurt her in any way," Jassen said as he turned his head and regarded Beka.  She was tall for a woman at six feet with her short blonde hair.  Her eyes were blue and she was muscular.  Jassen could tell by looking at her that she was a survivor and those were people you just didn't anger.

            "Harper don't be that way.  We don't even the guy and already you are making threats," Beka admonished Harper like a mother would her child.

            "It is alright Beka.  It is understandable.  I am a person that he doesn't know who as far as he knows tried to kill his friend.  Now I am going with her to a wedding and it is something that he can't grasp.  It is a dangerous thing that Trance is doing.  I don't fault you for your feelings Harper," Jassen said calmly.  There was no point for him to be any other way.

            "That's not it at all," Harper yelled before he even realized what he was yelling.  It was too late to take the words back now though.

            "So what you are saying is that you don't like me just because it is me.  That is alright then," Jassen said as he walked farther away from Beka and the rest of them.

            "Why should we like you.  We know nothing of you and if we trusted you that would be foolish," Tyr said matter of factly.

            "Ah yes the words of a man who feels that survival is the only part of life.  Well life is a struggle that is true but you shouldn't forgo friends or any other luxury that is offered while being alive.  Take what life gives don't make your life nothing but a shell of an existance," Jassen said shaking his head sadly at Tyr's words.

            "What are you even talking about," Beka asked honestly wanting to know.

            "Don't worry about it Beka.  I am sure that I will be killed shortly.  If you people who saved my life don't even want to be my friends then I am sure after I leave your company I will dead shortly.  That is something that can live with though.  Death doesn't hold any fear for me for I will just join the force," Jassen said quietly.

            Beka had to strain to hear and she was sad at what she heard.  True life was a struggle like he said but you shouldn't look at death like it is nothing important.  Death was an end and no one wanted to end.  Everyone wanted to continue that was why many people had children so that in a way they were immortal.  Beka didn't know about this Jassen.  He seemed like a good guy and he truly didn't seem to mean them any harm and so she decided to take a chance.

            "Well Jassen I hope that Dylan agrees that you can go with us.  It would be nice to have a new crewmate for awhile.  After all the company of Tyr and Harper here gets a little old after a while," Beka said and smiled at Jassen.

            Jassen smiled back and said, "I would like to be a crewmember perhaps but I won't not until I gain everyone's trust including Rommie's," Jassen said.

            Just then the door slid open and Trance came walking in with Dylan right behind her.  "Well it is official Jassen will be my date," Trance said and she smiled at Beka.

            "I can't believe you agreed," Harper said angry now.  

            "Neither can I Haper.  Rommie convinced me otherwise though and I trust her judgement.  Oh Jassen don't you dare hurt Trance or you will have to deal with me," Dyaln said as an afterthought.

            "I second that," Harper said.

            "As a fellow shipmate I would have to concur with the Captain on this point," Tyr said calmly.

            Trance gazed at all of them and couldn't believe what she was hearing.  They were threatening her date and he hadn't even done anything but agreed to be her date!  That was outrageous!  "Will you guys stop it," she demanded.

            "Really you are all being a bit unfair," Beka said right on the heels of what Trance said.

            Jassen just gazed at all of them as he felt a tremor in the force.  It nearly sent a shiver down his spine and he didn't even really know why.

                        *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            The Sith sat in the chair of his command ship and watched as the planet approached.  He knew he had made it with time to spare and that was just fine.  It would give him time to scout the place and make any necessary changes to his plan.  He had his three thousand Maggog and they were his fodder.  He was the real weapon there and he would make sure the crew of the Andromeda was killed nice and neat.  He hated messy deaths.

            The Sith felt his lightsaber and smiled.  There was no weapon in the known worlds that was the equal of the lightsaber that his father had made him.  It was a beautiful weapon able to slice through metal as easily as it sliced bone and flesh.  He loved the smell of burned flesh and the clean cuts that the lightsaber made.  It was a good mark to leave.

            The only problem was that none of the victims that he was to kill would even put up much of a fight.  Dylan would die easily though he would attempt to fight.  Tyr might prove interesting since he was a warrior through and through.  Beka would die easily but the most worthless use of his talents would be the man named Harper.  The sniveling little human who was terrified to die.  He would cry and snivel, possibly even beg for his life and that would make his death all the worse.

            The shop touched down and he let his Maggog out of the ship.  He said to them, "Kill anyone within a ten mile radius and make sure their bodies can't be found."  He turned back to the ship then and walked back inside.  Yes he would enjoy the killing but it would be a waste of his talents.  Trance was the only one that intrigued him.  He thought that he might let her live just long enough that he could enjoy himself before he made sure she was dead as well.  

            Yes he loved being a Sith and he liked all the power that went with it.  He didn't need a pride with the power that he possessed.  If he really wanted a mate he could just force any woman into bed with him.  He smiled as a thought came to him.  Maybe he would enjoy the bride himself before he slaughtered them all.  That was a thought that he enjoyed while he set about going through the forms that his father had taught him with his lightsaber.


	4. The Guests Arrive

The Guests Arrive

Jassen and the rest of the crew disembarked from the Andromeda Ascendant at the docking station in the city of Handar. The dock looked more like a place for warships not a beautiful ship like the Andromeda. Jassen gazed back at the Andromeda and had to remind himself that he had been told she was the most powerful warship in the known Universe. It was hard to believe with the way that she looked.

Jassen followed Beka and Tyr who were walking next to each other though they were a little colder to one another than they had been. They had had an argument and it seemed they weren't talking to each other though of course things like that happened to even the best of friends. No one would ever confuse Tyr and Beka of ever being best friends though not the way that they acted toward one another. Sometimes he had been told they were like enemies instead of friends. That fit though considering Tyr's attitude and Beka's as well.

Dylan was wearing his normal black suit and was his normal regal self. Jassen could believe that he was a commander with just the way he carried himself. It was as if an air of importance surrounded Dylan at all times and that was something that people recognized.

Dylan was following a little weasel of a man who had pinched eyes that looked as if they were set too close together. He had short black hair that looked like it was coated in grease and when he talked it sounded like he was talking though his nose instead of his mouth. All in all Jassen thought that the man was more of a thief than anything else.

They had been told though that he was to be their guide to the mansion that had been set aside for them by Beka's cousin Aaron. He had said that he would meet them there as soon as he could and the wedding was still two days off. The man led them out of the hanger and out into the city. Jassen wasn't all that awed by the city, which was built more for beauty than for defense. 

The houses and buildings were made more with curves and circles than any straight lines. They were gently sloping roofs and doomed arches on other buildings. All in the entire place was very pleasing to the eye, which is what Jassen guessed, was supposed to be the main effect. The builders had wanted to awe the visitor to their city and so they wouldn't be able to think straight in any dealings that they had.   
"It won't be long now," the man said in his nasally voice. Jassen really didn't like him at all and he didn't know why. As a Jedi he was supposed to give everyone the benefit of the doubt till they proved him wrong or at least that was what he had been told. After talking to Luke Skywalker for a short while before he had left for his journey he had found out most of what he had been taught had all been a lie. Jassen wasn't even sure he was an actual Jedi now but in his heart he was and that was what mattered.

Jassen followed along beside Trance and was again struck by her beauty. He knew he couldn't ever act on his the foolish feelings he was having but it was nice to dream once and while. Jassen knew and had learned long ago that happiness wasn't something that was ever going to be something that he would have. He would never have a family and never know what it was to be loved or love in turn. Jassen could deal with that since he had been alone for so long. His mother hadn't meant to leave him alone but she had died and Jassen had been alone ever since. Never having a friend and never knowing the love of a woman in any way. 

The oracle had told him that. No one really believed any of what she said but most of the time her predictions came true. It was like she could see the future but wasn't sure of the outcome due to actions that people could do that would change the future that she had seen. Jassen believed her though and he knew that he would never know love for the simple fact he wasn't sure what it was supposed to feel like. 

Without knowing the feeling Jassen knew one couldn't really be in love and so he knew that he would die alone since he didn't know what it was supposed to feel like. He hoped though that Trance found herself someone that would treat her good and would be a good husband for her.

Jassen was jolted out of his reverie by Trance's elbow in his side. "We're here now so you can stop daydreaming," she said curtly but had the hint of a smile about her face.

*****

Trance had watched the city go by and had though it was one of the most beautiful cities that she had ever visited. Everything was pleasing to the eye and caught a person's interest. Their guide was kind of a bore since he didn't say anything, but that was fine. He had kind of a whiny voice anyway Trance thought. 

She noticed shortly after leaving the hanger that Jassen seemed lost in thought but his body carried him onward without breaking stride. That was something that interested Trance quite a bit. He was utterly lost in thought and his body kept him with them without stopping and without going off in some other direction.

It was as if he had trained his body to know what to do should his mind be in another place. It was an interesting thought and one that she would have to remind herself to ask him about. She watched him out of the corner of her eye while they were led to a rather large house with circular windows that had a slight pink tinge to them so that the sun's light painted everything a rosy red inside the house.

As they stood outside she heard Tyr say, "If our enemies were to find us then how would we protect ourselves in this pathetic house."

Beka rolled her eyes and glared at Tyr. "Can't you ever relax once in a while Tyr and have fun," Beka asked.

"Not really Beka. If you relax then you allow the enemy an opening. I will live until I die of old age and I will even fight that Beka," Tyr growled at her.

Dylan said, "Thank you for your help sir."

Their guide wandered off after that. He didn't seem to be too happy and Trance didn't necessarily care since he was a shady character anyway. Trance saw that Jassen was still lost in thought and so thought to jolt him back to the present. She elbowed him in the side and said, "We're here now so you can stop daydreaming."

*****

They had sat there for a around a day waiting for Aaron to show up so they could be told about the wedding. He finally showed up and Jassen thought that the man was definitely from Beka's family. He had blonde hair that was cut short. He had brown eyes that Jassen knew women would find attractive. He was tall and not necessarily all that muscular. He was wearing cloths that were fit for royalty and Jassen was starting to wonder.

Behind him was walking a woman who carried herself very regally. She had her hair done up with a diamond tiara. She was wearing a blue dress that was form fitting. She had a good figure but Jassen had always thought that there was more to woman than the way that she looked. True looks were all well and good but looks faded and you were left with what was on the inside. That is what a person was supposed to fall in love with Jassen thought. The person on the inside not the outside facade.

"Ah Beka good to see you," the man said as he walked forward and embraced her like the family that they were.

Beka returned the embrace and had a smile on her face as she pulled away after about a minute. "Aaron my little cousin. How is it that you finally decided to settle down in one place," Beka asked.

"Well it wasn't easy but this woman here changed my mind," Aaron said as he gestured to the woman standing next to him. "This is my fiance Natalia. She is the empress of this world," he put in almost as an afterthought. 

Beka seemed taken aback by that last statement and so did the rest of the crew. None of them saw the look on the empress's face. Jassen did though and he recognized the look. It was a look that said basically you need to bow to me at least this once or you will all be lowered in my eyes.

Jassen moved to quickly remedy the slight that the crew had shown her before she decided to get a little angry. He hoped that she didn't since it was natural that they wouldn't bow to her since Beka was the cousin of the man that the empress was about to marry. The crew would see it as why should they have to bow. Jassen knew better though as a Jedi and knew what he had to do.

He sketched a deep bow to her and as he came back up he said smoothly, "It is a pleasure to be in your presence lady. I must say also that you have a wonderful city here. It is very beautiful."

The woman looked at him and a small smile came to her face and he knew that things would be fine in that instant. Jassen was surprised though when she spoke to him. "Well it seems that wherever you come from they taught you well in the manners necessary to please nobility," the woman said in a silky smooth voice.

*****

Trance had watched as Beka had hugged her cousin and had felt happy for Beka. It wasn't every day that you were able to see family and every chance that a person got should be enjoyed to the fullest. Trance had listened to the introductions and had been as stunned as everyone when the woman had been introduced as the empress of the world that they were standing on.

Trance thought quickly and figured then that Beka was now nobility in some way or other. Of course Trance wouldn't treat Beka any different after all they were friends and you didn't treat someone different just because something happened to them though for a while the crew of the Andromeda had done just that. When Trance had become the Trance that she was now the rest of the crew had been angry at her first of all since they had lost their other friend. They hadn't known that Both Trance's were the same one just one was older. Then there had been mistrust, and now finally they were starting to trust her like they had when she had been her younger self. It was great to get back to that same level of trust. She had missed that.

Trance looked around after her initial shock and saw that Jassen had just bowed to the empress. Trance didn't know why but she felt that it was right that someone bow to her since she had forgotten. Trance wasn't sure that even had she remembered to bow that she would have bowed in the first place. The empress was just a woman after all and didn't deserve so much pomp. 

Jassen though felt differently Trance guessed. After he straightened and said his formal greeting the empress answered back. Trance was a bit surprised by that but didn't let it show. She watched again as the woman held her hand out and Jassen took it in his and kissed it. 

Trance was really starting to wonder what was going on there when Aaron explained, "It is a sign of respect by your entire crew Beka. He saw that someone needed to do the proper thing and so elected himself to do it. I'm glad he did since she can have a nasty temper sometimes." 

Trance guessed that Aaron thought he was talking softly but that idea was shattered as Natalia said, "I heard that sweetie. I don't have a temper at all. I am very easy going but I must be getting back to the palace now. There are still a few preparations to make for tomorrow. If you will all excuse me then." Natalia turned on her heel and left the room though she wasn't angry in the least like Aaron had suggested that she might be.

Beka wondered what that was all about but left her thoughts unspoken since she wanted to talk to her cousin. "Cousin let's go catch up on old times shall we," Beka asked raising an eyebrow.

"We shall," Aaron said as they walked from the house as well leaving the rest of the crew there to ponder the city and anything else they felt like thinking about. They still had a half day left and had nothing to do. 

Trance watched as Tyr went into the room he had claimed for himself and shut the door behind him. She guessed that he was going to sleep or something since she didn't really know Tyr all that well. He was still a bit distant to her but him and Beka could at least talk to each other for short periods of time without yelling at each other.

That was a feat in itself with Tyr.

Dylan stood still for a minute and then said, "Well Trance, Rommie, Harper, Jassen. It seems that we are the only ones left. I say that we go see this city since our guide wasn't much of a guide after all."

"I'd love to Dylan but you see I have to go pick up my date. She will be arriving anytime now. I would so hate to keep her waiting," Harper said as he too headed for the door leaving just the four of them.

"The rest of us can explore the city though," Trance said lightly.

"Yes we can and I think that would be a good idea. Knowing what's out there is always a good thing," Rommie said as she looked around at the rest of them. 

"Well let's get going if we are going. We only have seven hours of daylight left and who knows what we will find," Dylan said as he led the rest of his crew from the house and out into the not so crowded streets of the city of Handor.

*****

"So you have managed to secure the area. That is good. I wouldn't want anyone blowing our mission. Not like you shaggy beasts don't stick out enough mind you," the Sith growled at his Maggog captain.

"We had to kill more than three hundred people but their lives were worthless anyway. Once we rule the universe they will be nothing more than our breeding stock," the Maggog said in his guttural voice.

"That may be but if you blow this mission by being too blood thirsty then I will kill you have no fear," The Sith said.

He watched as the Maggog walked away and was reminded again of how much he hated the Maggog. Of course he hated a lot of things including his little sister. She was training to be a true captain of an army. He hated that since he felt it should have been him in her place. She had happened to be the only daughter born of his father and so she had been shown a little leeway in things but only a little.

He shrugged his shoulders and thought about tomorrow. He had his cloths set out that he would be wearing to the wedding reception. True he hadn't been invited but that didn't really matter when you could control a person's thoughts. It would be no trouble at all to get inside the building and near to his targets. He had his signals worked out with the Maggog so that they knew when to attack to cause the confusion that he would need to make the kills quick and easy. 

While the foolish guards would be fighting the Maggog and killing them no doubt he would have easy pickings of Dylan and his crew. They were forbidden weapons so they wouldn't be able to defend themselves. He would have his lightsaber though and that was more than enough weapon to take care of them. After he killed the crew of the Andromeda he would have the Maggog finish the people at the wedding party so that there were no witnesses. It was a good plan and the thought of killing Tyr brought a smile to his face. Yes it would be fun to see the look of fear in Tyr's eyes as his lightsaber was thrust into his heart.

*****

Jassen was surprised to find that most of the people in the city were quite nice. He had been expecting a snobbish people since they had an empress and that usually meant that the people thought themselves better than everyone else in the universe. Just because they had royalty didn't really make them better though they sure liked to think it did.

Jassen was walking alongside Trance when he felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time. A disturbance in the force. It was as if a small group of people who weren't that far away had been killed but if that was so Jassen had no idea where to start looking. Especially since he didn't even know the city or the world that he was on.

He shrugged his shoulders and decided that he would investigate it tomorrow after the wedding reception. He wasn't sure of what he felt either. He wasn't that well trained to recognize such things. It could have been any number of things though Jassen couldn't think of any right off the top of his head. Anyway he had always had a penchant for seeing the bad in everything.

Trance walked over to a store and entered it almost dragging Jassen with her. True normally she wouldn't have done that but she knew that he wouldn't have entered the store if she hadn't. Rommie had drug him into two other stores at the insistence of Dylan and Trance.

Trance looked around the store and saw that it was kind of like a jewelry store and yet a bit different. They sold rings and necklaces along with bracelets and head wear. Trance had wanted to get something since she was going to a wedding. She didn't want to look bare and she figured that this would be the best place to find what she was looking for.

She walked over to the counter and started to look at the bracelets. She had always liked bracelets since they didn't get dirty when she planted her plants and things. Rings on the other hand had to be cleaned constantly since they were always getting dirty. That was because a person's hands were always used.

Trance walked back and forth looking at the bracelets and saw one that caught her eye. It was made out of blue crystal. There were what looked like wings on the bracelet and two things that she guessed to be eyes. They were rubies while the wings were made of crystal. It looked like the bracelet would fit nice and snug on her little wrist. She looked up to the store owner a small elderly man with graying hair and a white beard and asked, "May I see this bracelet here."

"Sure you may young lady," the man said as he opened the case and took the bracelet out and handed it to her. 

Trance put it on and instantly loved it. The problem was she wasn't sure she had enough money to buy it. "How much," Trance asked as she looked at the bracelet almost longingly. 

"Normally I would say 15 thousand but for you I will sell it for 12 thousand," the owner said with a smile. Trance couldn't believe it! She had enough to buy it and then some. Each of them had been given a few thousand credits by the empress for buying anything in her city that they liked. She had wanted to make sure that they felt at home since it may be one of the only times they ever visited.

"I think that I will take it," Trance said as she handed the money over to the man and walked out of the store. She was wearing the bracelet when she saw Jassen standing by the door with his arms folded. She hadn't noticed that he had left the store and it almost annoyed her. Almost.

"What do you think Jassen? Do you like it," Trance asked with a twinkle in her eye as she modeled the bracelet for him. 

"I think it is beautiful though not so beautiful as the woman wearing it, truly. Now I think it is time for us to head back. W will have to sleep since we have such a big day ahead of us tomorrow. We still have to get out cloths and other such things. I am sure you and Beka are like every other woman I have ever met as well. I am sure that you need at least three hours to get ready," Jassen said by way of answer to her question. He had given her more information than she had wanted but his first comment was the only one that mattered to Trance. She knew that he found her attractive. Her heart warmed to the man Jassen at that moment more than it had at any other moment since she had met him. She knew he had told her the truth when he had said that he found her beautiful though he had said other things to override his comment.

The two of them headed back to the mansion that had been set aside for them though they didn't head straight there. Trace pulled Jassen around to see other things and the whole time Jassen didn't really mind himself. He enjoyed Trance's company with her exuberance and her willingness to embrace life which was a bit at odds with his outlook. He was glad though that he was a Jedi because no normal man would have been able to keep up with Trance with what they were doing. She had taken him to more stores than he thought had existed in the whole of the universe. True he didn't like shopping but that didn't mean that he had never went. Trance though showed him what real shopping was. He hadn't even spent any of the money that was given to him since he wasn't sure if he would need it for anything else.

Finally Trance led him back to their mansion near midnight. They walked in the house and saw that Dylan was playing chess with Tyr who was losing badly. They looked up as they entered and Dylan smiled. "Have a good day you two," he asked.

"Yes we did Dylan as I am sure you and Rommie had," Trance answered Dylan.

"You are right we did have a good time didn't we Rommie," Dylan asked Rommie who was sitting on the couch next to Beka.

"That we did Dylan. This city has no end to things to do it seems and the two of us did many of them and even stopped a few thieves. All in all I think the day accomplished what you wanted Dylan," Romimie said as she cocked her head to the side slightly to look at Jassen. She knew that there was something bothering him she was an android and could tell such things by the way his body moved and the way his body reacted. She didn't ask him about it though.

"Yes Rommie I did get the scouting done that I wanted to get done. I now know where all the major strategic places are in case of an emergency. That and I just have a bad feeling. I have had it for the last few hours," Dylan said as he took Tyr's queen with his rook making Tyr growl at him.

"Did you get caught up with your cousin Beka," Trance asked her long time friend and possibly the only one out of the people in the room who will live to see much a future. At least the one that Trance had come from.

"Yes I did Trance. It was great to get to talk to him again. I had thought that he would always be the worst of the family and now he is going to be the one of us that got married first. That is just something that I never saw coming. He is no longer the kid that I remember Trance. He has grown up into a very good man and I think that he and the empress will be very happy together," Beka said and gave a weak smile. 

Trance read right through it though, "What is wrong Beka."

"I just hope that his old enemies don't come looking for him," Beka said in a haunted voice and she walked up the stairs to her room.

Trance watched her go and wished that there was something that she could do for her friend but didn't know what she could do. She hoped that Beka was wrong and her cousins old enemies stayed away from him but enemies weren't ever known for their intelligence Trance had found. It was their single mindedness that made them so dangerous. They usually had one goal and would stop at nothing to accomplish it.

The rest of the crew found their beds shortly after that. They all went to bed without much of a care but the Maggog were moving into position during the night. Now all they needed was the signal from their leader and they would be allowed to kill everyone in sight. It would be a glorious day for their god since his enemies would be vanquished all in one fell swipe. The empress, Dylan and his crew would all find their deaths on the morrow and none of them even suspected a thing.


	5. Uninvited Guests

Uninvited Guests

Jassen awoke before everyone else. He looked out the window and saw that it was still dark but that didn't matter to him. He needed to do his stretching and his exercises in order to stay in tiptop shape. He wouldn't allow himself to get out of his daily routine since that would mean he was getting soft.

Jassen stripped off his shirt and was wearing just his pants while he did his routine. He started slow and then moved faster and faster until he was more or less just a blur of motion. Anyone watching would have been more than impressed by what they saw even if they had known that he was a Jedi. The problem was though that someone was watching. Someone with purple skin and long hair that deep down thought that she liked this Jassen very much.

Trance watched him move and couldn't help but admire him. His muscles were well sculpted and he was fast as well. Every movement was sure and precise and he was always moving. He seemed to her to be the perfect warrior. She smiled then and walked back into her room as quietly as she had come out. She didn't want to disturb him, and all that she had wanted was to just see him.

Jassen stopped after more than an hour of continuous exercise. He grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from his body and as he ran the towel over his throat he felt the familiar lump. The lump that he would have until the day that he died. He ran his fingers across it and to anyone who looked at his throat they couldn't have seen anything wrong with his throat. Jassen knew different though. 

Attached to his larynx was a small metallic device that was a bit experimental, a voice translator. Luke Skywalker had asked him if he wanted to volunteer to have it put into him since at first Jassen was being trained to be a diplomat. Jassen of course had readily agreed not wanting to disappoint the most famous of Jedi's. Luke after all had saved the entire universe from the clutches of the vile emperor. 

It had taken Jassen many months to fully adjust to having the small translator in his throat but eventually he had gotten to the point that he no longer even noticed it unless he actually hit it with something. Jassen smiled to himself and wondered if that little translator was the reason that he could talk to these people from another universe. He was certain that his language and theirs couldn't be the same and yet he understood them and could answer them as well. 

He shrugged his shoulders and didn't really care though. He could talk to these people and that was all there was to it. If there was something special going on that he didn't know about then that was fine to. He would learn about it eventually. If he didn't then it couldn't be too important.

Jassen left the living room after he had put all the furniture back in place and decided that he should take his shower since everyone else would want to take one as well. He figured that he should get it out of the way. Trance and Beka would take their sweet time like any other woman that Jassen had met he was sure and so wanted to be done with his and ready whenever the rest of them were ready.

He felt better as he headed to take his shower. He always felt more alive than at any other time when he was either in battle or during his exercises. It was those times that he lost himself and just let his body and the force take over. It was an experience he wished that everyone could share but alas he knew that none could. He was special in that regard he had been told. Not many if anyone at all ever truly enjoyed battle, at least among the ranks of the Jedi. It was something that had always unnerved him just a little and it did now as he closed the door and started his shower.

*****

Four hours later it was noon and the wedding was in just over an hour. They were all ready except for Jassen was still in his room. "What can be taking him so long. He was awake before any of us," Harper said.

"I don't know but we need to be heading. They wanted us there a little early," Beka said a bit nervously. 

"Trance would you go check for us. We need to be heading," Dylan said and Trance nodded her head.

"I won't be long," Trance said over her shoulder as she headed to Jassen's room.

Jassen was in his room holding his lightsaber in his hand. He was trying to decide if he needed to take it or not. He sat it down on the bed and looked at the one that was already on the bed. There were two of them and he had found the one. He would never think about leaving the lightsaber that he had found. It was too unique in its design and color. There were no others like it at all.

"Should I take them both or not master Skywalker. I don't feel whole without them, yet I am going to a wedding and a reception. Weapons are not needed in such a place of joy," Jassen asked quietly of the air around him knowing that he would get no answer. 

He heard a knock at his door then and knew without a doubt without the person saying a word that it was Trance. "Jassen are you ready? Is there something wrong," Trance asked with a hint of concern in her voice. She wondered if she might have missed something in her examination of him earlier. She hoped that she hadn't though because that would mean that she wasn't nearly as good of a doctor as she had hoped.

"No nothing is wrong," Jassen said as he picked up both lightsaber's and put them in his boots. One lightsaber in each boot hoping that he wouldn't anger anyone by taking the weapons. They were a part of him and he couldn't leave them behind anymore than he could his own arm.

He grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair in his room on his way to the door. He opened the door and thew on his jacket as he nearly bumped into Trance in his rush. "Well it is good to see that you are moving now slowpoke," Trance said with a smile on her face.

Jassen chuckled and said, "Don't worry I can move fast enough when I have to." He held his arm out for her and said, "Shall we Trance." 

"Yes I believe we shall," she said as she interlocked arms with his. They headed down the stairs and were met at the bottom by the crew.

"Well now aren't they getting friendly," Rommie said with a smile.

"Yes well I think that we can all head out now," Dylan said as he led the way from the house. They had a wedding to get to and a reception after that. They all had their dates and so they were all set.

*****

Trance was arm in arm with Jassen as they left the wedding and headed to the reception hall. The reception was to be held in the main hall of the palace. That was the most secure place and also the largest room in the palace. Everyone would be able to fit in there and there would be dancing as well as all other kinds of revelry.

The wedding had been close to two hours long with many different ceremonies observed by the priest. The divine priest Orlan, which Jassen had never heard of. This divine was something new to him. He didn't really want to learn about it all that bad. He wasn't very religious. He followed his Jedi teachings and his own code. 

All the women had been impressed with the dress that the empress had worn. It had been of virgin white trimmed in lace with white fur at the throat. The bodice had been studded with white pearls and her hair had been done up in a crown. She had looked more beautiful than most any other women there had had. 

The wedding had lasted a bit long though for most people. It was in the nature of people to want to move around and Jassen had found it a bit hard to sit still for that long. When he was in his X-Wing it was different since he was doing something while sitting there. 

It was now time for the reception and that was where the rest of the Andromeda crew already were. Most of them had opted for cloths that wouldn't make them stand out. Dylan had worn one of his uniforms while Rommie had worn a gown of yellow, which had been a bit form fitting. Yellow was a color that had looked good on her Jassen had assured her. Tyr had worn his customary black cloths though they were tailored to fit in with high society folks. There were sleeves on his shirt though they only came down to mid-bicep. He wore black boots that were made of soft leather. His pants were tight fitting black leather as well. Beka had worn a gown of dark forest green that had a low neckline. The gown was made of silk with lighter green velvet at the end of the sleeves. She had changed her hair color to that of real light blonde, almost white, to set herself off a bit from others. She had even worn high heels something that she had almost never done since they were only popular with nobility in certain systems it seemed.

Jassen glanced over at Harper and shook his head slowly. The man was dressed in a shirt of bright red with white ruffles at the sleeves. His pants were of a lighter red than his shirt and all in all Harper was more of something that would hurt the eyes instead of please them. Jassen wondered if Harper just didn't really have any sense of color and coordination. Jassen didn't look too much at Harper's date since he didn't know the woman. Jassen noticed though that she had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a gown as well which seemed to be what most of the women had worn to the wedding. It was only common though.

Jassen then glanced over at Trance who had her arm interlocked in his again. They were standing in line to get into the reception. There were men who were checking each person for weapons and anything else that might cause a problem when people started to get drunk. No one was supposed to have a weapon after all at the wedding or the reception though Jassen had sneaked his lightsaber's into the wedding.

Jassen couldn't believe though had beautiful Trance looked. She was wearing a gown that was form fitting. It hugged her curves in all the right places to show her off to the greatest of her ability. It even hugged her legs a bit though there was a slit in the dress that came up to just above her knees. The dress was of sky blue that had a somewhat low neckline. Her skin though blended in a bit with the gown and so from a distance you couldn't tell where she started and the gown ended. Her hair was done up in an intricate swirl type pattern with a tail that was braided that fell down to the middle of her shoulders. She was wearing the bracelet that she had bought and it was just enough jewelry on her to be noticeable but not too much to look overdone. She had the yellow around her eyes that just enhance her beauty even more to Jassen and tried hard not to think of her like he was. Like a woman that he thought he could learn to love though he felt love was an emotion beyond him. Perhaps he thought she might be able to teach him.

They moved forward in the line and the man looked at them. "Would you mind holding your arms out so that I may run this scanner over you," the man asked Trance. 

"Not at all," she answered and did as she was bid. The man ran a little scanner over her entire body and it didn't detect anything out of the ordinary. 

"You may pass," the man said and Trance went on in.   
"Hurry up Jassen I'll be inside," she called as she was swept up in the tide of people moving through the doors and Jassen saw her disappear amongst the sea of humanity.

"Sir will you hold your arms out please," the man asked in a bored voice. He was getting tired of asking the same question over and over when he knew that no one was foolish enough to try and sneak a weapon into the reception. 

Jassen complied and hoped that the scanner didn't know about lightsaber's as a weapon. That hope was soon crushed though as the man's scanner sent off a shrill sound though the only people who heard it were the man holding the scanner and Jassen due to his sensitive hearing.

"What is in your boot sir. Will you please pull it out," the man asked as his hand glided ever so slow to the gun at his hip. 

Jassen slowly complied and pulled out his lightsaber which just looked like a metal cylinder to the man. Jassen knew he had to do something fast though or else he would cause an incident and that was something that he didn't want. Especially since at the moment he was considered part of the crew and he didn't want to get the others into any trouble with the empress.

Jassen waved his other hand in front of the man and said in a calm voice, "This is nothing."

The man didn't know what Jassen was holding but he was sure it was nothing. His mind told him it was nothing and if you couldn't trust your own self then what could you trust. The buzzing in his mind assured him it was nothing and so he said aloud, "This is nothing."

Jassen smiled to himself. The Jedi trick worked on these people as well as the people from his own universe. That was a relief to Jassen. He was glad that some things weren't that different from what he knew. "I am no trouble, I can pass," Jassen said as he waved his hand in front of the man's face again.

The man said, "You may pass." Jassen walked past the man and into the throng of people who were filing into the main room. Trance and the rest of the crew were already in there somewhere and Jassen really didn't want to have to look for them but he was sure that he was going to have to.

He entered the room and the first thing that he noticed was the soft sound of music drifting through the air. The kind of music that was made for weddings so that people felt happy and joyous though Jassen didn't feel that way himself. He was not supposed to have any emotions since the dark side was always there. 

Jassen saw many people dancing and laughing and having a great time. Off in the far corner was where all the food was. There were tables laden with food of all kinds, puddings, meats, punches, bread, and many other foods. It looked to Jassen like there might actually be one of every kind of food on those tables and many people were definitely enjoying themselves over there by the food.

There were musicians off playing to just a few select ladies making them feel special. There were drunken people already, though the guards that moved about the people with ease were fine. Jassen looked at the guards and saw that they all wore an armor that he had never seen. It was jet black and looked like a beetle shell though it moved with the men like a second skin. They all had blaster rifles and looked as if they might actually know how to use them. 

Jassen was standing off to one side away from most people, near the entrance. He wanted to make sure that he could see everything so that he might be able to spot his friends, at least he hoped they were his friends. He was starting to wonder if there was another area where some of the guests were to go to when he felt an arm entwine with his.

"Well shall we dance Jassen or are you just going to stand here in the corner all night," Trance said with a smile on her face.

"I am not one that enjoys dancing Trance," Jassen said and he went back to scanning the crowd. He wasn't sure what he was looking for but it just felt right to look.

"Oh come on everyone else is already out on the dance floor, Dylan, Rommie, Harper, and all the others. You can at least dance with me a couple of times," Trance said as she jerked on his arm to start him moving. Jassen didn't know why but he allowed himself to pulled around by a girl that he could lift off the floor with one arm.

As Trance put her arms around his neck she noticed that Jassen didn't put his arms on her waist like he was supposed to do. "What's wrong Jassen," Trance asked as she looked up into his beautiful eyes.

Jassen hesitated before he answered and when he did he was a bit shy when he said, "I don't know how to dance Trance." 

"That's alright you can learn then," Trance said as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist in the right places. "This is where your hands go. Now we move to the music and try not to step on each other's feet. It's really easier to just do it instead of trying to explain it."

Slowly Trance started to move and Jassen just tried to keep up with her. He didn't step on her feet and so he felt he might be doing good. At least he hoped he was doing good since he didn't want to make Trance look bad in front of everyone. He wasn't even paying attention to what was going on around him for once in his life and so didn't see the rest of the Andromeda crew watching him and Trance dance.

*****

"They look good together don't they," Beka noted to Dylan who was standing at her right elbow. 

"Yes they do actually Beka you are right. I just don't understand how someone doesn't know how to dance," Dylan said a bit wonderingly.

"Well fearless leader it could be that not everyone had the amazing Highguard training that you yourself had. I mean we are at least some of us just your normal type of person in a manner of speaking," Harper said in his normal happy voice making everything seem so obvious.

"I don't really care how they look together. You marry to better the species not for any other reason and especially not because you look good together," Tyr said as snorted through his nose like some great bull but no one heard what he had said since they were all watching the two dance. One a purple goddess it seemed and the other some great man, a warrior, dancing together before some great event was about to take place.

None of them saw the black garbed Nietzchean reach underneath his cloak and grip something his fist. A smile spread across his face and he knew that his time was approaching. Yes it wouldn't be long now before his Maggogg came bursting in and started to kill people and then all would be a joyous day indeed. All he had to do was give the signal and that was what he was going to do. 

*****

The Sith walked over to one of the windows and looked out. He knew that his Maggogg would be watching ever man around the building waiting to see one fall clutching his throat. That was to be the signal. The Sith spotted a lone man and he sent his mind out and he held his hand out as well. He needed to crush the man's throat with the force. It was nothing more than an extension of his body and it wouldn't take much to get the force grip to do it's job.

The man was watching the surrounding area when he felt the air tighten around his throat. He reached up and tried to pull away the invisible hand but he couldn't grab it. The air itself was attacking him he knew in that instant but he couldn't do anything about it since one couldn't attack the very air. He clawed and scratched at his throat all to no avail. He felt his lungs burning with their need to be filled with fresh air and his eyes started to bulge out. He tried to scream for help but couldn't get any sound to emerge from his mouth. He knew in that instant that he was dead and as that realization hit him he collapsed to the ground and his heart stopped.

The Moggagg from their vantage point saw the man fall and they started to move in slowly. They needed to make sure they took out all the guards without being seen even though it was hard for over a thousand furry bodies to move around unnoticed. They started to close in on the festivities and it was to be only a matter of minutes now.

*****

The dance finished and Jassen broke away from Trance. He didn't feel right dancing and he needed something to drink. That and he had been sure that he felt someone use the force. He just wasn't sure though. "Excuse me Trance please I need something to drink. Do you want anything," Jassen asked her.

"No I am fine thank you," Trance said as she smiled at Jassen. He was such a nice guy Trance thought and that was something that was very rare indeed. Guys like Jassen were extremely rare.

Jassen headed over to the refreshment table and poured himself a glass of water. He got a few frowns from some people but he didn't care. He had always drank water and he wouldn't start drinking anything else now. There would be no point in getting drunk like most people especially since he felt that he was a warrior and he needed his wits about him at all times. That and he just had a nagging sense that something was wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Jassen turned around and saw that a Nietzchean was talking with Trance. He shrugged his shoulders and looked around the room. He noticed that many people were starting to get drunk and the revelry was getting quite interesting with some women doing impromptu stripteases. 

Jassen put the glass to his lips and took a long cool drink. Just then the doors burst open and a sea of furry beasts came flooding into the room. People were shaken at first and couldn't react. The beasts Maggogg he had been told at one point, starting to kill the guards first. 

As Jassen watched one guard fell to the ground without even firing his gun. Three Maggogg were eating at him and his screams filled the room. It seemed as if all it took was one person to scream and then the rest started to scream as well. Men and women started to run around without any sense of direction and were being pulled down and killed. 

Jassen felt the wave of devastation hit him as a disturbance in the force much like he had felt the night before. He knew then that this had been planned and he knew that he had to do something in order to help out. He couldn't let this many people just die. He had a responsibility and he would keep to it. 

A Maggogg ran at him and swung it's claws at his face. Jassen reached out and caught the hand and twisted sharply snapping the arm. He kicked out and caught the Maggogg in the stomach. As the creature was doubled over Jassen reached forward catching it's head in his hands and violently jerked it's head to the side breaking it's neck. He dropped the creature to the floor and turned around to survey that the Maggogg were rounding out the people into a corner. 

There was a small pocket of resistance where Dylan, Rommie, Beka, and the others were. They were holding their own and protecting the empress. None of them had any weapons though and so Jassen decided to change that. He saw that there were two guns laying on the ground by the doors where the sea of Maggogg had come in and he used the force to bring them flying to his hand. 

He ran across the hall ducking and dodging the Maggogg as they tried to trip him or slash him with their claws. As he neared Dylan and the others he yelled, "Dylan here. Use these to defend yourselves."

Dylan heard the yell and looked up just in time to see two guns flying his way. He punched one Maggogg catching it with a roundhouse that sent it sprawling to the floor. He swept the legs out from underneath another one and as he came to his feet he caught the two guns. "Beka here," Dylan yelled as he tossed one to Beka who wasn't that far away. 

They started to shot the Maggogg and the Maggogg now knowing that the enemy had guns started to back off a little. Dylan and Beka continued to shot as Tyr and Harper searched around for more guns. They needed any weapons they could get to keep the battle even. 

"Like we even stand a chance here," Harper said nearly in tears. He was having flashbacks to not so long ago when he had been a prisoner of the Maggogg on their home world. That was something that he didn't want to repeat and he was starting to panic a little as he ran his hands through his hair and he started to look around in a hurry. His eyes were darting from place to place.

"Stop your sniveling Harper," Tyr demanded as he reached down and picked up a gun and tossed another one that he had found to Harper. "We aren't dead yet and I don't plan on dying anytime soon. Neither should you now start shooting these damn Maggogg."

They turned and opened fire alongside of Beka and Dylan. The bodies were starting to mount in front of them and still they fired. The empress was huddled with her new husband behind the group of defenders with tears in her eyes. She had been afraid something might happen and it had. She didn't want to die yet she was still young and had so much to do in her life. 

"I don't want to die," She whispered to her husband. 

"I know honey I don't want to die either. It seems though that we may be in good hands with Dylan and his crew," he said to her in order to comfort her. He hoped that it worked.

The Maggog continued to charge the knot of defenders and one got past the barrage of fire laid down by Dylan, Beka, Tyr, and Harper. It went straight for the empress and she saw it coming. Her eyes grew to be the size of saucers and she could see the hate in it's eyes as it gazed at her. She swore she could smell it's breath and feel the hatred it bore emanating off it's body.

Rommie stepped in front of it and caught it by the throat. She twisted her hand and broke the creatures neck. She knew that they couldn't hold out forever but they could at least kill a bunch of them before they died. They would be remembered either way as the ones who died trying to protect the empress.

Jassen looked around and saw that the Nietchean that he had seen earlier was still with Trance. He was holding her by the hair and laughing as the people died around him. It was like he was an instrument of death but Jassen knew that wasn't true because after all, Jassen was the instrument of death.

A Maggog charged at Jassen and he kicked it in the knee shattering the knee and dropping the Maggog to the ground where it writhed in agony. Another followed the first one in and Jassen gave a straight jab with his fingers held out stiff. He drove his fingers into the throat of the Maggog and it dropped to the ground next to the first clutching it's crushed windpipe. 

Jassen slowly moved towards the Nietzchean killing the Maggog as they came in close. He could have killed them much easier but he didn't want to use his lightsaber unless he needed to. It was a weapon that none of them knew about and he wanted to keep it that way in case he needed to get away from Dylan and his crew. He didn't know them that well and they might go back on their promise and make him a prisoner again. His lightsaber was his only ace besides the fact that he could use the force.

The Nietzchean holding Trance was laughing at the death around him and the blood pooled at his feet. Trance was sickened more than she had ever been in her life and she knew that she had to get away from the madman. His grip was like iron though and she wasn't sure she could break it. 

"Well little purple bunny what do you think. It is beautiful isn't it," the Nietzchean said as he waved his hand to encompass the whole of the destruction the Maggog had done.   
Trance felt the anger rise in her and she yelled, "No it isn't." As she did she kicked the Nietzchean in the chest and used the momentem to back flip away from him. She hoped that it would work because if it didn't break his grip it was going to be painful. Luckily though it worked and she landed on her feet roughly ten feet away from him. She ran towards Dylan and the rest knocking the Maggog aside as she went. She figured she might as well slow them down while she attempted to get to her friends.

"Look it's our resident purple scout," Harper said as he pointed to where Trance was running towards them.

"Lay down some cover fire for her," Dylan commanded. The shots tore into the Maggogg all around Trance and she made it safely to where her friends were. She saw that they were all there. At least all of them except for one. 

"Where's Jassen," Trance asked not even attempting to keep the fear out of her voice. 

"Out there somewhere," Tyr answered and gestured to the sea of fur.

Trance looked around and saw that he was indeed out there among the Maggog and he was heading for the Nietzchean slowly killing or maiming the Maggog that came within reach of him. She wanted to help him but she knew that to go out there was certain death. Anyone who was still moving was being killed by the Maggog though some people had been rounded up and were still alive. Trance hoped that Jassen would be one that was allowed to live. 

*****

Jassen saw that Trance managed to get away and he felt glad for her. He hadn't wanted to see her get hurt. He watched as she made it to where Dylan was and he felt that she would be safe there. He turned to see the Nietzchean but was knocked to the ground by a group of six Maggog. They were holding him down and one bit him in the shoulder while another bit him in the left bicep. 

Jassen gritted his teeth against the pain and used the force to push them off of him. The Maggog sailed through the air and hit the far wall with a wet thud. Jassen slowly started to rise when he heard a very familiar sound. A _snap hiss_ and a loud humming sound. They were the sounds of a lightsaber being ignited and held at the ready. They were the sounds that Jassen hadn't thought that he would hear wherever he was.

A small knot of Maggog charged him again and this time Jassen just pushed at them with his hand and they flew back. He was tired of taking his time. He needed to finish this fast. Any of the Maggog that came too close he used the force to push away. He moved towards a sight that he had hoped never to see.

He saw the Nietzchean holding a red lightsaber in his left hand as he moved towards Dylan. Every shot Dylan fired was blocked by the Sith. After all that was the only thing that he could be was a Sith. A Jedi wouldn't have killed without good reason and he wouldn't be trying to kill the only people who were helping the innocents out.

Jassen reached down and pulled his lightsaber out of his boot and ignited it with the familiar _snap hiss. _It was followed by the same hum as the Sith's and Jassen started to wade through his enemies. He didn't like to kill but these Maggog were giving him no choice and as one came too close he sliced right through it from head to groin. Any who came within reach suffered a similar fate as their friend. As he moved across the floor the bodies started to pile up and the Maggog were starting to have to climb over their dead fellows to attack Jassen.

*****

The Nietzchean ignited his lightsaber and started to slowly walk after Trance. He wasn't going to let them live. His Maggog were dying left and right and there was nothing that he could do about it unless he wanted to take matters into his own hand. He wanted to and so he was stalking towards Dylan and the rest of the crew slowly with his lightsaber humming in his hand. 

Then he heard something that made him nervous. Something that he had never thought to hear. That was unless one of his family had followed him here. He heard a lightsaber ignite. He turned quickly and saw that there was the man who had been killing the Maggog with his hands. The man was holding a bluish white lightsaber in his hand and he was stalking towards the Nietzchean.

The Sith smiled then and started to get excited. He had never thought that he might get to kill someone who wielded a lightsaber. In fact his father had told him a little about the Jedi and what they did and the Sith guessed that this must be one of those damn Jedi.

*****

Jassen saw the Sith look at him and their eyes locked. Jassen knew that he would have to kill the Sith and that was all there was to it. It seemed as if everything around Jassen slowed down then to nothing. IT was as if there were just the two of them. The Jedi and the Sith. Two enemies of an ancient war. They charged each other then and their lightsaber's came together with a crash.

Jassen pushed the Sith back and they circled each other. "So a Jedi is here huh. Father will be pleased when I bring him your head," The Sith hissed at Jassen.

"I don't think so," Jassen said as he swung his lightsaber around in an arc for the Sith's head. The Sith ducked and kicked out with his left leg hoping to catch Jassen unaware. Jassen though had seen the move coming and had leapt to the side after he had swung his lightsaber.

Still squatting down the Sith swung it's lightsaber up in an uppercut and Jassen moved back away instead of trying to block the move. It would have been too foolhardy to try and block the move it may have knocked his lightsaber out of his hand.

The Sith charged and swung his lightsaber overhanded and Jassen brought up his blade in a parry and they met with the familiar sound of lightsaber against lightsaber. Jassen swung his lightsaber down diagonally hoping to catch the Sith in the shoulder but the Sith knew the move was coming and so stepped in close and punched Jassen in the stomach hoping to knock the wind out of him. Jassen took the blow and brought his knee up into the nose of the Sith breaking it.

The Sith backed off and attacked again. This time swinging his lightsaber in arcs from left shoulder down and across all int eh same motion. His movements were coming faster and faster and Jassen was working hard to parry them all. He ducked behind a beam and knelt down as the lightsaber whistled over his head. The beam was sliced in two and fell to the side and the building moaned in protest. 

Jassen thrust with his lightsaber blade and it was knocked aside by the Sith who then followed the move by swinging his lightsaber back across in a backhand slash that caught Jassen across the chest. Jassen swayed back but wasn't quick enough to avoid the lightsaber completely. He felt his blood start to soak his shirt and he knew he had to finish the fight fast. The lightsaber had just scraped him, the wound wasn't deep enough to cut the bones of his chest but it had been too close.

They attacked each other again and the Sith laughed the whole time thinking that he had the advantage. He swung his lightsaber low hoping to get Jassen's feet but Jassen backflipped away. The Sith charged in and swung his lightsaber again this time in an cut from his left hip up and across his chest. Jassen blocked the move and pivoted on his foot bringing around his fist and punching the Sith in the face. The Sith stumbled back and sent a wave of Force at Jassen which sent him flying back against the wall. He slowly stood up and shook his head. He knew at that point that the Sith was very good with his lightsaber.

*****

The Maggog had stopped charging Dylan and the others. Everyone was quiet and they were all watching the two warriors go at each other like some great event back in the days of ancient Rome. Trance was worried for Jassen though. She had seen him get hurt and she could see the blood staining his chest. She hoped that he would be fine but deep down she wasn't so sure. 

"Those weapons are quite curious," Tyr said and Harper nodded in agreement. He hoped he might get the chance to study one of them.   
"I just hope that Jassen can beat that Nietzchean because I don't think any of us can. After all we are all out of ammo," Dylan said and they all nodded their heads in agreement.

They all thought that what they were watching was a dance. A deadly dance true but it was still a dance in it's own right. It was beautiful to watch and none of them could say why. The only one though who was truly nervous was Trance. She didn't want to see Jassen die. She liked him more than perhaps anyone else except Beka. "Please win Jassen," Trance whispered and Beka looked over at Trance and smiled to herself inwardly.

*****

Jassen pushed the Sith back away from him. He was sweating now and getting tired as well. He knew that the loss of blood was starting to get to him. The Sith reversed his grip on his lightsaber so that the blade was nearly laying against his forearm. He swung his blade then from his right shoulder down to his left hip and then from his left shoulder and down in a continuing arc. Jassen blocked all the attacks. 

Jassen watched the move and then stepped in and tried to trip the Sith. The Sith saw the move coming though and backed away as he flipped his blade around and caught it. He had his normal grip then and brought the blade down in a cross cut. Jassen blocked the move but the Sith backed off and while Jassen was still expecting a move from close the Sith brought up a pistol. 

"Now you die," he said in a voice that held fatigue. He fired the gun and everyone cringed knowing that Jassen was dead at that instant. They were all surprised to see him still standing though holding his lightsaber at the ready. "What the hell did you do," the Sith growled. 

Jassen didn't answer he just let the Force guide him now. It was all he could do as the Sith fired the gun again and again. Jassen flashed the lightsaber in short jerks deflecting the bullets. The gun was emptied and yet not a bullet touched Jassen. He was at one with the Force and it had guided his movements to keep him alive and the Sith was no longer happy at all.

He screamed in rage as he charged and swung his lightsaber down then left and up each time it was blocked though. Jassen knew he had the battle won then. The Sith was too emotional which was one thing that you couldn't be. He knew that and that was why he was so cold all the time.

Again the Sith and again Jassen blocked the attack. The Sith brought the blade across his body and Jassen brought his blade across blocking the move. As he did he pushed as hard as he could and sent the Sith's arm out wide so that the Sith was off balance. Jassen spun his body to move in close and reversed his grip on his lightsaber and drove it into the chest of the Sith. 

The Sith's eyes clouded over and blood came from his mouth as he collapsed. Jassen fell to his knees with a sigh and looked around at the Maggog who were slowly filing from the room. They no longer wanted to fight without their leader it seemed and Jassen was glad for that. He wasn't sure he could fight any longer as he fell forward onto his hands.


End file.
